Tip of a Kunai
by TidusLuver
Summary: Being themselves is everyday business for AJ and Kery However, they land in Narutos world? If such a event can trigger catastophique events...Death! Famine! and even Kooties! Or I could leave you thinking, what the heck was that? I present Tip of a Kunai!
1. The Journey Begins

**Authors Note:** From the maker of... Two girls, One Game, A tottaly Hilarious Adventure comes a new epic journey...Two girls get tossed into the world of Naruto...what will they do?

Well Im ubssesed with the show Naruto...and I really like making funny fanfics so I thought...why not do the both?...It will be hilarious XD. So I bring you a fanfic im sure you will enjoy...or hate..._(long acward Silence_)... Lets just not think about that shall we?...okay so Its been a long time since Ive written a fanfic so I might be alittle rusty...so bare with me and listen to what AJ and Kery(the main characters) must say.

Kery: Oo wow this is like a story..about us claps hands together rapidly Yay!

AJ: Hits Kery upside the head Man dont you ever shut up?

Kery: rubs head Owie OO

AJ: Pardon my friend Kery...she didnt finish grade three...anyway as I was saying this is a story about our adventure of being transported into the world of ninjas known as naruto...I hope you enjoy

Kery: munches popcorn quiet the chapters starting!

---

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything from the Naruto show...Just so you know

* * *

**Chapter 1- The journey begins...Oh My God...its Sasuke!**

On school grounds layed a girl under a tree. She had long brown hair down to her shoulders and her long bangs were streaked blonde. She wore some interesting clothes..A purple shirt that was fashioned almost like a kimono with a red belt around the stomach and a normal pair of jeans and shoes she looked no older than 13 years old. In one hand was a manga about a anime called naruto as the girl used the other hand as a pillow against the tree. The girl was known as AJ though that wasnt her real name...she just liked being called AJ.

"What!...no way?...why did you do that?...kunai are useless...wheres that good old fashioned violence? god!"

AJ rolled her eyes as she continued to yell at the book...many students from the school walked by starring at her like she was crazy or something.

Soon a girl with long dirty blonde hair started to run towards AJ waving her arms up to get her attention she wore a pink sleevless shirt and a pair of darkblue jeans and regular shoes. The girl was just like AJ...13 yeas old.

(AJ and Kery are best of friends...friends since the day they met in preschool...they are inseperable...intil Kery starts to talk hours on end...then AJ runs for her life)

Kery soon caught up to AJ as she had a giant smile

"Youll never guess what happened!...Like oh my god Amanda she got these new blue colored contacts and she..."

AJ stood up as she used the manga for protection "Please! dont start I beg of you?"

Kery pouted before perking up and saying "Fine you miss a tottaly awsome story"

The two walked together to the entrance of the school where a large beautiful looking fountain stood. AJ and Kery sat on the rim as they began to have a normal conversation.

Nearby afew guys were playing with a football. They threw the football and kicked it...stuff ordinary boys would do.

Kery giggled as she watched but also talked about the guys attire and who dresses the best as AJ had to listen to the death defying talking of Kery.

A boy threw a football as another yelled "Heads up!"

The football flew far into the air...right towards Kery and AJ.

"What the?-"

Wham,Boink,Thud

The football hit AJ directly in the head...she fell back grabbing Kery am for support but fell right back into the fountain banging her head on the cement. Kery fell into the fountain aswell as she hit her head hard falling into the water...

_The last things the two heard were "Oh my! someone get help!" _

**...Everything went black...**

AJ's Eyes soon fluttered open. She slowly stood up as she rubbed her head and looked around "What the hell?...where am I?"

Soon something was thrown fom the trees. It looked like a dagger...it was a kunai it landed in the ground right beside AJ.

AJ looked up and saw noyone "Hey who threw that?...Dont you listen to your mommy about not throwing short pointy objects at people you dont know?" she said not even aware someone was watching her.

A boy jumped down from the tree another kunai at hand as he looked up...He wore white shorts and a blue shirt. He had darkblue hair as he looked at AJ coldly and said "Who are you what village are you from?"

AJ's eyes widened as she slowly walked up to the boy.

The boys eyes widened abit as he still gripped the kunai looking on very high guard.

AJ circled him she rubbed her chin while doing so...she continued to circle him as the boy stood his ground...he didnt do anything since she didnt seem to be any threat.

AJ smiled before squealing "No way!..." she said as she actually jumped up and gave the boy a hug

The boy jumped up at her sudden squeel then started to squirm as she hugged him "What the hell? get off of me!" he pushed her off.

AJ said "This is impossible!" she said almost acting like kery for a moment "I know who you are!"

The boy raised a eyebrow

AJ said "Sasuke Uchiha" she said calming down alittle noticing that Sasuke seemed alittle threatened by her (Who wouldnt XD) she said "Im no enemy if thats what your thinking"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow again "Then I have no business with you" he started to walk away

AJ yelled "Hey wait!" she grabbed his shoulder before he could walk away

Sasuke again looked at her if she were crazy as he slowly removed her hand of his shoulder "What do you want?" he asked again coldly

AJ said "I dont know where I am.." She looked around "Wheres my school?...the cars?...the houses? my manga!" she gasped practically talking to herself now intil she looked to the gound and there stood the manga...she picked it up "Thank god...I payed 9.50$ for this thing"

Sasuke took a interest in the book she held as he swiped it away form her and looked at it before his eyes widened "What the heck?" he read threw the pages...it was practically about his life and the life of others in kohona...He closed the book and looked at AJ before moving his fingers "What is this?"

AJ replied "A...A...nothing"

Sasuke looked at the book then at AJ and said "Your coming with me..."

AJ tiled her head alittle as she arched her eyebrow but before she could say anything sasuke knocked her unconscious by pressing a pressure point on her shoulder. He still held the book as he looked down at her "This is interesting...she looks like she isnt from any village...and plus she has this weird book...I should tell Kakashi about this"

**End Of Chapter 1  
**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** well its the end of chapter one...Im not the greatest on introductions...really im not. Though I made a effort...I hope people review...any reviews I just want to know how I can make this story better...its not me who im entertaining with this fanfic...its the readers so I would eally appreciate getting some feedback.**  
**


	2. Naruto? Who are you? Yay Pinecoons!

**Authors Note: **Okay second chappy up...In my opinion I hope its good...Our two heroines meet some of the characters and realize afew things while showing there personalities and what they do. I just wanted to get this out of the way so that I can make the third chapter...right now its just mainly introductions and I want to get to the action

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own Naruto...Just to let you know

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Huh? Naruto? Who the heck are you?...Yay Pinecones!  
**

Faraway from the incident of Sasuke and AJ layed Kery.

She layed on the ground groaning alittle as she felt a pain jet up her back. She looked up "Ow! who doing that?" She said as she slowly started to lift herself up.

A blonde haired boy holding a stick grinned alittle as a girl with pink hair stood beside him.

The girl said "Hmm...I guess your right Naruto...she is alive"

Naruto continued to grin "Sakura, I knew she would wake up sooner or later"

Kery looked up at the girl and boy she didnt know who they were as she made a disgusted look at sakura and looked at her red dress "What are you wearing?...Red is so tottaly out this year" Kery then gasped in shook "And Pink hair!' Kery made a 'tch' sound.

Sakura crossed her arms looking angry

Inner Sakura: _Who does she think she is!_

Kery then looked at Naruto and shreiked "Oh my gosh...if there was such thing as fashion police youd be first to be arrested" Kery kneeled next to naruto "Orange? Orange! why orange!" she said "You two really should read a magazine sometime" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura whispered 'Now I wish we didnt wake her up'

Naruto nodded as he sweat dropped looking down at Kery "You arent from kohona are you?"

Kery said "Kohona?...wheres Kohona?"

Sakura arched a brow "This is kohona" she replied pointing down the hill where there was a village

Kery gasped again "Wheres the school?..the houses?..the cars?..." Kery started to cry "The mall!"

Naruto rubbed his head "Mall?"

Kery replied "You dont know what a mall is?...its the place where all dreams come true" she squeeled.

Naruto said "Huh? this mall sounds kinda weird...stupid even"

Wham!

Kery hit Naruto upside the head "What did you say?" she said crossing her arms

Naruto whimpered "Your scaryer than Sakura-Chan" he said rubbing the bump on his head.

Sakura said "Why are you here?"

Kery said "To tell the truth...I have no clue...first I was watching people play football then the next second im here..."

Sakura rubbed her head "Hmm...Interesting..."

Kery continued "I dont even think Im from here...Im from somewhere else'

Naruto scooted over "Really?"

Kery nodded "Yup"

Sakura said "I think we should take you to the village...your perdicament seems alittle interesting"

Kery said "Really? where going somewhere? Yay" she smiled.

**Meanwhile with AJ and Sasuke **

AJ who had woken up 5 minutes ago was yelling as Sasuke "Who do you think you are knocking me out like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed he didnt answer her but he was thinking 'I didnt know you would wake up 5 minutes later' he sighed.

AJ said "Hey you can talk to me atleast..."

Sasuke didnt reply

AJ said "You are really a grouch you know that?"

Sasuke continued not to answer but glare

AJ said "Ill throw something at you if you start talking"

Sasuke turned around and continued to glare at her he was pretty stubborn

AJ soon bent down and picked something up from the ground as she threw it up and caught it.

Boink!

AJ hucked a pinecone at Sasukes head. As she held another pinecone in one hand and in the other hand she held up and made a peace sign "Told Ya!"

Sasuke looked angry he picked a pinecone from the ground and then threw it towards AJ at full speed.

Bam!

Sasukes pinecoon did hit something...but it wasnt AJ. You could hear AJ snicker loudly as she pointed.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened as a very angry kakashi sensei hovered over him. "Sasuke..."

AJ held her stomach "This is rich..to funny" she whispered to herself.

Sasuke looked at AJ and delivered a glare before looking at Kakashi who now clamed down as sasuke said "Kakashi there is a matter I must speak with you about" He handed the Manga to Kakashi as Kakashi flipped threw the pages.

Kakashis head looked towards AJ as he closed the book and said "This is yours Im guessing"

AJ nodded very quickly "It is"

Kakashi moved towards a tree and said "Come here"

AJ followed

Sasuke stood there watching Kakashi and Aj's Conversation though he couldnt hear anything.

AJ waved her hands up as she explained every detail about the manga and how she got there as Kakashi nodded at everything she said while rubbing his chin.

Sasuke just crossed his arms

_'What a weird girl' _

He thought to himself .

Soon their conversation was over. Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and then began to speak with him.

AJ awaited at the tree she couldnt hear their conversation but she kept thinking to herself

_'I wonder what there talking about...I wonder if its about me...hey wait did I leave the washer on at home?...Dammit!'_

Soon Kakashi walked over to AJ and said "From everything I learned you arent from here and about your book..." Kakashi asked

AJ said "Ya what?"

Kakashi said "Well...I want to put a further investegation on this so I think it would be best if you stay with us for a while"

AJ looked suprised "Why?..."

Kakashi said "You know more about it and can give us valuebale information...that is why"

AJ shrugged "Sure Whatever..."

Sasuke remained quiet the whole time...he kept his calm and collected look.

AJ whispred 'groucy'

Sasuke whispered back 'shut up'

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Well Ill go inform Sakura and Naruto about this"

Something in AJ's mine clicked "Wait..I forgot something...Kery!"

Kakashi said "There is another?"

AJ nodded "There sure is"

Sasuke said "Whoever she is she'll show up later...its not relevant right now" He said crossing his arms and still having his same expression.

As that was said AJ hucked another pinecone at Sasukes head.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author:** Well there nothing much to say...I hope you enjoyed the story so far. 

Kery: Im enjoying the story I sound so smart!

AJ: This is coing from a person who beleives unicorns live in australia

Kery:


	3. But! Ill Break a Nail or Something!

**Authors Note:** Chappie 3 is up and Im happy to see I have gotten a few reviews over night yay me! (claps hands together fast) Im glad people like the story so far...Im trying to making sound fair since the girls arent ninjas and cant do much...right? oh well read the next chapter and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - **

Sasuke & Kakashi walked down the forest

AJ stayed alittle behind them crossing her arms alittle.

Sasuke had alittle bit of a annoyed look on his face as he looked to kakashi and said "We could get there faster if we were aloud to run..." he said slowly turning his head at AJ.

AJ shrugged "Hey its not my fault...You run by jumping tree to tree...how weird is that!"

Kakashi said "Stop fighting you two" he said since it was obviously the two werent getting along at the time.

The trio continued down the forest as soon as they heard someone yelling...loudly.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Then a girl voice yelled "Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasukes eye twitched for he realized the voice.

Sakura started to sprint towards Sasuke and said "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said and on the side of Sakuras eyes she saw AJ. Sakura clasped her hands together sighing at Sasuke who seemed to very annoyed at the moment.

Soon someone with blonde hair squeeled alittle as everyone stared at her...it was Kery.

_'Well if it isnt the local hottie'_

Kery thought as she walked to Sasuke and said "Wow..." she looked at naruto and said "See Naruto...This is what fashion is!" Kery said as she put her hand on sasukes shoulder.

Sasuke removed her hand "Dont touch me...Please" he said since now both Sakura and Kery were practically staring at him...constantly.

AJ stood there her foot tapping the ground and her arms crossed. She sighed "Kery...please...dont start"

Naruto looked at AJ and scratched his head.

"You arent going to say something about Sasuke?" naruto asked since it was quite different that a girl wasnt ubssessed with Sasuke.

AJ replied "Im not the ubssesed Fangirl type" she said

Sasuke glared at her

_'This coming from a girl who practically hugged me earlier' _

Sasuke thought

Kakashi soon said to AJ "Thats the friend you were talking about right?"

AJ nodded "Yep...thats Kery"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura "Listen up...These two..." he pointed towards Kery and AJ "There going to be staying with us intil we get information on a few things..."

Sakura said "Um...okay...i guess"

Naruto said "What information"

Kakashi said "Ill tell you later but now...just make sure they dont give off to much attention to themselves...like certain people"

AJ said "Who me?" she snickered

Kakashi said "For now I leave you all alone...I have important business to attend too so introduce yourselve for the time being"

**After 10 minutes when Kakshi left**

The five kids sat all in a circlestaring at eachother. Sasuke and AJ already knew eachother and Kery,Naruto and Sakura already knew eachother...it was almost like alliences.

Kery was first to break the ice "Well...my name is Kery...My passion is Shopping,clothes,fashion and anything related to that...plus I am really smart..." she grinned "...Like did you know unicorns live in australia?" she clapped

Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke 'whats a unicorn?'

Sakura whispered 'Wheres Australia?'

AJ sighed as she said "Well...my name is AJ..."

Kery said "No it isnt its really..."

AJ covered Kery's mouth and made a weak smile "Oh dont listen to her...she dropped out of grade three"

Naruto said "Huh?...AJ isnt your real name?"

AJ said "You heard nothing got that?" she gave a evil glare at Naruto.

Naruto backed away alittle "yes m'am"

AJ brushed herself of "So as I was saying...I enjoy jokes...annoying people"

Sasuke said "You right about the second one"

AJ said "Quiet grumpy!"

Sasuke glared at her annoyed as Naruto started to talk

"Im Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto was soon cut off by AJ

"...You like Ramen,Pranking people and you want to be hokage" AJ said

Everyone looked at her as if she were weird

Naruto said "How do you know that?"

AJ said "Im too special to tell you" She smirked

Sakura said "Okay who am I?"

AJ smirked "Your Sakura Haruno...and..." AJ whispered in Sakuras ear so noyone could hear 'Your madly inlove with grumpy over there' she pointed with her thumb

Sakura turned red before looking away from everyone.

AJ then smirked "And dont get me started on grouchy over there" she grinned

Sasuke opened on eye as his arms were crossed he gave her a glare of athousand daggers

AJ just glared back "But hes noyone worth talking about"

Naruto grinned and patted AJ on the back "You know your pretty cool" he grinned trying to hold in his laughing from Sasuke.

AJ nodded "Ya I know..."

Soon Kakashi arrived and said "Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura!"

The three gennin stood up and said in unison..."Yes Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi said "We have a new mission...we have to escort some movers who must deliver some equipment to a small country"

Naruto made a peace sign "Ya! finally something interesting to do!"

AJ stood up "Hey what about us?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin "Oh yeah I almost forgot about you two...I dont know...you cant properly arm yourselves so youd be useless to come..."

AJ went on her knees "Please Kakashi!"

Kery nodded "Yes can we come?"

Kakashi thought more on the matter as he rubbed his chin "Hmm...I havent decided but I think I know what you can do for the mission" he said with a nod

Kery and AJ noddded their heads and said in unison "What is it?...well do anything!"

Kakashi soon whispered in their ears what they could do.

AJ gasped "Why do we have to do the dirty work"

Kery nodded "Ya Ill break a nail or something"

Kakashi said "Its the only thing you can do on the mission"

AJ sighed "Fine well do it...but we wont like it"

Kery cried alittle "I just got my nails done...why me?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Authors Note: **To find out what the girls have to do read the next chapter and find out...heh they arent ninjas so what can they do but the dirty work lol

Kery: Why do you torchure us so?

AJ: Quiet! Im thinking here

AJ: Nooo! Why?


	4. The Mission And The Eye Shadow Story

**Authors note:** Yay 4 reviews...I huggle them all...Ive checked to make sure there arent any spelling mistakes so Im glad someone pointed that out . Now this Chapter is mainly just some talking...stories and alittle funniness..I will give anyone a cookie to guess what AJ and Kery's job was that Kakashi explained ...nest chapter I promise Ill try to get some action in there.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The mission & the eyeshadow story**

Our favorite Duo and our favorite group of ninjas walked up a hill...they already were walking to their destination to start their Mission.

Kery and AJ whined as she walked behind Kakashi,Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto.

AJ said "Do we have to?"

Kakashi nodded "Well you wanted to come"

AJ nodded "Ya I know"

Sasuke soon started to talk "Plus you dont know how to protect yourself"

AJ rubbed her chin "That may be but I did go into Judo for about 2 years"

Kery said "Ya when you were 10" she snickered

AJ said "Shut up...Im trying to make myself sound strong"

Sasuke said "Its not working"

AJ replied to him "I dont need your opinion mister grumpy..."

Sakura looked at AJ and said "Why do you call Sasuke-Kun Grumpy?"

AJ said "Because..." She walked to Sasuke and grabbed his cheek like a grandma would do her grandson and she started to talk in a baby voice "He acts like hes woken up on the wrong side of the bed all the time"

Sasuke pushed her hands away nd said "I told you not to touch me!" he said crossing his arms

AJ said "Ya I know... but its too tempting" she grinnned

Naruto pointed "Hey look there are some people!"

Kakashi nodded "Well those are the people we have to escort..." He said

AJ and Kerys faces turned dull as they walked up the hill "No not the torture!"

**10 minutes later everyone introduced themselves to the people they had to escort to protect the cargo.**

A man who was one of the cargo carriers looked at Kakashi with a dumfounded face then looked at AJ and Kery and said "Their kind of...Puny dont you think?"

Kakashi said "Dont worry theyll do just fine..."

The man nodded and threw the girls two purple coats with words on the backs "Okay get ill put them to work right now"

AJ looked at the words on the back of the coats "Movers! we have to move the cargo?"

Sasuke actually smirked...as if he thoutgh AJ was getting what she deserved.

AJ narrowed her eyes "Watch yourself Uchiha..." she made a fist.

AJ put on the coat as Kery looked in disgust "Do you have one in red or else im not wearing it?" she protested

AJ held her down as Sakura had to help and put the coat on Kery.

**5 violent minutes later**

AJ and Kery stood beside a large crate and a carrige type thing loading the cargo into it.

Kakashi walked past them "This isnt so bad right?" he held the 'come come paradise' book in his left hand reading it

AJ rolled her eyes "Yes im having the time of my life" she said sarcastically.

Kery screamed

Kakashi took his eyes off the book and looked at Kery "What is it?"

Kery whimpered and showed him her finger

Kakashi scracthed his head "What is it?"

Kery pointed at her nail "I knew this would happen!...A 35$ pedicure ruined!"

Kakashi sweatdropped

The movers came and said "We should get going...we need to atleast get to the destination halfway since night will fall soon"

Kakashi nodded "Were ready"

Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura nodded

Kakashi said "Lets move out"

Kery and AJ had to puch the wagon of cargo as The 4 Ninjas moved up ahead. AJ and Kery satrted to push the wagon and everyone was on there way.

Kery Sturggled but AJ seemed to be doing just fine.

Naruto soon slowed down for the two and talked "Hey...is the cargo heavy?"

Kery whinned "Yes it is!" she yelled

Naruto backed down and started to talk to AJ he said "I have a question..."

AJ nodded "What is it?"

Naruto scractched the abck of his head as he walked "Your clothes...they kind of look weird"

AJ said "I dont really care...what is your point?"

Naruto said "Well...dont you worry people think your weird because the way you dress?"

AJ said "Trust me...where I come from people would call you a oversized Orange the way you dress"

Naruto sweatdropped "You dont have to be mean about it AJ-Chan"

AJ sighed "Im just telling it like it is...plus I am kinda having problems having to push the cargo while you,Sasuke and Sakura get all the action up front"

Naruto pointed "Actually there hasnt been any action yet...Only Sakura-chan squeeling at Sasuke"

AJ rolled her eyes "Typical Fangirl"

Naruto nodded thought he actually wished Sakura would be all over him instead of Sasuke. "Being a ninja is the greatest thing in the world!"

AJ said "Well im no ninja..."

Naruto said "You can be a ninja...Dont you have chakra?"

AJ said "Nope"

Naruto continued to scratch his head "No chakra?...thats impossible"

AJ said "Well I have no chakra...I wish I did but sadly I dont" Aj started to snicker...if she did have chakra just like everyone and Naruto she imagined all the possiblities (Insert Chibi AJ making peace sign standing over 10 beat up bodies of Ninja)

Naruto went in his pocket and then grabbed something and gave it to AJ "Here keep this..."

AJ took and said "Why?"

Naruto snickered "Its more effective then those pinecones you throw at Sasuke"

AJ smirked "Dude, You tottaly have a point there" She said with a nod

Kakashi soon called Naruto and Naruto left

AJ was abck to pushing the wagon with Kery as Kery was talking abotu many of her makeup stories and clothes,fashion and accesories.

AJ said "This is coming from someone who cant tell if the light is green or red at a crosswalk the last time we wlaked home from school"

Kery said "Hey thats not my fault...I got these new blue colored contacts...cause in the winter my skin looks totally tony...not like that tan stuff amanda uses...I mean she looks total oompalompa...and what if one of my contacts slipped at the crosswalk...so even though the light was red for everyone else...for me, it was totally not" she giggled

AJ rolled her eyes "Someone kill me now"

One of the movers yelled at them "Keep moving we dont have all the time in the world!"

AJ made a fist "Ya Ya I know!"

Kery sighed as she kept pushing the wagon then looked at one of the movers..."Hey!"

she got one of the movers attention "How much longer intil we get there?"

The mover replied "2 days at the least"

Keys jaw dropped "What! two days with out my makeup care products? Nooo!" she cried

AJ whimpered "I hate my life..."

Sasuke soon slowled down to check up on the girls...Kakashi asked him to do it.

Sasuke said "Kakashi asked me to check if you two are holding up" he said crossing his arms

AJ smiled "Aww grumpy...you so caring" she said

Sasuke opened on eye and narrowed it "Dont start...Its boring back here as it is"

AJ snickered and snapped her fingers

Kery perked up "What is it boss?" she laughed alittle

AJ said "Peperz...I have a job for you" the two girls were making abit of a joke

Kery nodded "What is it boss?" she said snickering

AJ said "Well it seems Mr.Uchiha thinks were boring"

Kery said "So what do you want me to do?"

AJ said "Tell him..." her face turned evil "The eyeshadow story"

Kery gasped "But AJ...noyone survived long enough to hear the eyeshadow story"

AJ finished "Well just test and see what he can go threw"

Sasukes eyes widened all the sudden as Kery stared at him evily...

Then the only words you could hear were Sasuke yelling and plugging his ears as Kery started to talk for 2 hours straight.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author:** Really I always wanted to do something liek that...You know talk about making for 2 hours in front of Sasuke...I wouldnt really want to see his reaction...hed think I was a idiot or something so kery is so lucky she gets to fufil my dream XD 

AJ: Wow...I didnt knwo Sasuke could survive that long

Kery: Ya me neither...usually people have to see a counsellor for a couple a weeks after the eyeshadow story

Sasuke: I hate the author so badly right now (rocks back and forth)

Me: I know you luv me XD stop denying it XP


	5. But Sasuke The Pink Brings Out Your Eyes

Authors Notes: Okay here is the 5th chapter. I hope yu like it. PLus if you liked last chapter where the girls told Sasuke the eyeshadow story then your going to luv this chapter...trust me...I love it.

AJ: You know this is my fav chapter

Kery: I knwo I find...

AJ: Shhh your going to give it away!

Kery: Oopsie...I felt blonde for a second there

AJ: -- you are blonde

Kery: oh yeah XD

* * *

Sasuke helled his hands on his shoulders...looking as if he saw a ghost or something.

Sakura looked alittle worried "Kakashi are you sure Sasuke-Kun will be okay?"

Kakashi continued to read his book "I think he should be okay...Alittle traumotised but I think hes okay"

Naruto couldnt stop snikering and pointing alittle at the freaked out Sasuke

Sakura soon hit Naruto upside the head "Baka!"

Naruto whimpered and backed down alittle intil the voice of two girls couldnt stop laughing.

AJ soon said as she continued to push the wagon "Really...I actually cant beleive Sasuke survived"

Kery nodded her head fast "Ya I know...remember morty?...he had to see a counseller for a few days"

AJ nodded intil the movers ahead made everyone stop.

The two girls peered there head over the wagon

Kakashi stopped reading his book.

A few theives stood infront of them about 4.

Sasuke snapped out of his state grabbing a Kunai.

Naruto did the same thing "Finally some action" he grinnned alittle

Kakashi looked at Sakura "Get the movers somewhere safe..."

The kunoichi nodded telling everyone to go somewhere safe or hide...She forced AJ and Kery to aswell as Sakura sat somewhere hidden in bushes to protect the movers.

AJ whispered angrily "God, This is typical...they guys get to fight and the girls have to stay behind...thats so sexist"

Sakura told AJ to be quiet.

The theives had weapons of there own...a big one stood infront of them "We wont hurt you we just want the cargo" he smirked

Kakashi said "I cant let you do that" Kakashi said continuing to read his book not really caring.

The leader seemed alittle mad that Kakashi showed no interest in fighting "We will take it by force!"

Sasuke soon threw a kunai

Naruto ran towards one of the theives

Kakashi started to just attack the leader not taking his eyes of his book (Kakashi Is so cool that way XD)

---

Still hiding in the bushes were the girls and the cargo carriers

The movers started to get freaked out "Were all going to die!"

Sakura and Kerai tried there best to calm them down "No you wont...everything will be okay"

The movers kept panicking

AJ looking at her nails as she talked said "Yes...were all going to die...so be quiet"

Everyone fell silent

AJ continued to look at her nails "Works everytime" she smirked.

After abit everyone watched the fight eagerly.

Sasuke managed to do well intil Naruto kinda started to screw up.

A theive found where the girls were hiding and came towards them looking ready to fight.

Kery and Sakura bit there nails "What are we going to do?"

AJ looked worried too. She panicked and remebered Narutos Kunai he gave her. AJ took it and thought

_Crap I so going to screw up!_

She closed her eyes and threw it. It wobbled in the air and landed right infront of the theive missing him horribly

AJ bit her nails "Ack!" she screwed up intil...

The theive was pretty stupid and tripped over the kunai falling over intil Kakashi delt with him

AJ made a peace sign "Girl power!"

Sakura opened her eyes and said "But you missed him by a mile away"

AJ shushed Sakura and said "Shh noyone needs to know that" she grinned actually ahppy for her accompishment.

The theives were soon tied to a tree. Kakashi slapped his hands together as he looked at the movers "Its okay good work Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi then looked to the girls "You girls did well too protecting the movers" he said as he never let his gaze leave his book.

Kery shrugged "But we didnt do anything"

Sakura nodded

AJ said "We did something...we sa around putting our lives on the line protecting the movers without moving..." she snickered "..I think thats a record"

Kakashi soon said "Okay lets move out...its already been a day...we should find somewhere to rest" he said as he started to walk.

Sasuke looked at AJ and Kery while he said "Start moving the cargo already"

Kery jammed her hands in her pockets and said "Quiet already!... I-" she cut herself of as her eyes widened "No Way!" she said shaking her hand in her pocket as something raddled in it.

AJ scratched her head "What is it?"

Kery took out a a small round silver thing and held it up "Thank you fashion god!" she said

AJ said "Oh no..."

Sasuke seemed alittle interested "what is it?"

Kery opened the cmall round silver thing...it was a small campartment full of eyeshdow and lipgloss. "I knew there was a fashion god!"

AJ shook her head "Shes never going to shut up..."

Kery then rubbed her chin "Lets see if it work..." the girl said looking at Sasuke evily.

Sasukes eyes widened "No way Im not going to be your test subject again"

Kery said "But Sasuke...the pink will really bring out your eyes"

Kakashi overheard and said "Sasuke, just keep the girls entertained...maybe the movers wont be annoyed by them..."

Sasuke whimpered "What!"

Kery snickered "Come here Sasuke!...I got this new blue lipgloss I want to test out!" she said running towards him.

Sasuke ran for his life "No! not so close!" he said yelling and actualy cursing alittle.

---10 minutes later---

Naruto held his stomach laughing as he pointed at Sasuke naruto tried to make a impression just like kery's "Oh Sasuke! the pink will bring out your eyes" Naruto said in a girly tone to tick Sasuke off.

The now angered Uchiha walked covering his face...he had pink eyeshadow and red blush all over his face. "Shut up...I dont know how to get this off!"

Kery and AJ snickered abit as kery said "You dont need to be a ninja to outrun one" she laughed.

AJ said "Maybe hes born with it" she laughed

Kery snickered "No...I made him use maybeline"

The two laughed really really hard.

Kakashi looked up as something was in the distance. He squinted his eyes alittle as he nodded "Up ahead...I think theres someplace we can stay..." He said

Everyone started to walk towards the place Kakashi had said. Once they got there It was actually a small little hotel type thing.

Kery squeeled "Oh my! now we can rest or something"

AJ nodded "Ya...Im tired of moving the heavy cargo"

Kakashi said "Okay we can all stay here for the night...get a good rest and continue tommorow...its getting dark anyways"

Everyone nodded...they secured the cargo and went into the hotel type thing payed for individual rooms and then were able to rest.Awaiting for what crazyness would happen tonight or tommorow.

* * *

** Authors Note**: I hope you like this chapter but the next one will be even funnier...trust me I have been thinking about it for a while now. So now that I have this chapter out of the way I can make way for the other chapter Yay!  



	6. The New Mystery Of The Missing Clothes

Authors Note: Ive been kinda getting interested in mystery novels so probably this chapter and the next will be dedicated to mystery...and comedy...XD anyways enjoy...oh yeah I forgot...we have a special guest!...The boy morty!...the one who saw a counsellor for a few days...hes here to talk about AJ and Kery.

Morty: Those girls...(rocks back and forth) are...pure evil

AJ: What?...me?...never

Kery: Hey morty!

Morty: What?

Kery: Have you met my best friend?...her name is Sasukina!

Sasuke: (Is tied up with makeup everywhere on face) No Im a guy...please save me!

Morty: See what I mean?...there dangerous to all guys everywhere!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The new mystery of the missing clothes!**

Our duo and the ninjas were in the hotel. Kery,AJ and Sakura had to share a room but it wasnt that bad. Naruto and Sasuke had to share a room which was caos and Kakashi got his own room.

The hotel was actually very nice. It had a inside hot spring which was really nice. The girls decided to go take a bath first since well...girls rule(XD).

AJ and Sakura stood there in towels there clothes were being washed as Kery was first one who got to the nice hotsprings first.

AJ stood at the door as Sakura was about to open it intil AJ grabbed her hand "I wouldnt do that if I were you"

Sakura looked dumfounded "Why?"

AJ said "Have you ever seen Kery without hair products?..trust me...its for your safety"

Sakura said "But I want to relax in the springs!" Sakura opened the nob of the door to enter intil her eyes widened and she gasped "What! The?" She said

There was kery in the hotsprings...yet her hair...it looked like a giant poofed up mess then the nice silk blonde hair she usually had.

Kery gasped "What? No!" she covered her hair and said "Dont look at me im hideous!" she said

Sakuras eye winced abit "Um...its not that bad..."

AJ said "To her...its really bad..."

Sakura nodded

AJ soon stepped out from the door to leave Kery to try her best to fix her hair.

After a while the girls all had there turns in the springs as they got dressed and left.

Now it was the boys turn to go to the hot springs

Sasuke and Naruto went into a different srpings for men...yet there clothes layed hanging on a hanger outside the door to the springs.

A dark figure snickered hovering over their clothes and replaced them with girl night robes that were like kimonos.

AJ sat on her chair and was reading a book as Sakura was tapping her foot looking outside the window. Kery was stressing that there werent any comes and used anything she could find to blow dry or atleast comb her hair.

Then some loud screaching guy screams could be heard. AJ fell of her chair onto the ground with a loud thud being very startled. Kery had found a comb type thing but when she heard the screams she pulled alittle to hard with the comb and a chunk of her blonde hair was ripped alittle. Sakura turned around startled aswell "What? whos screaming?"

The girls left there room to see kakashi rubbing his head infront of two figures trying to calm them down.

"I look ridiculus!"

"Who did this?"

Kakashi turned around to the girls and said "Do you have anything to do with this?"

AJ was first to speak "Huh?...what?"

Kakashi moved out of the way to reveal a angered uchiha and a freaked out naruto...wearing girl kimonos.

Sasuke made a fist "AJ! if you had anything to do with this!"

AJ scratched her head "Wow...whoever did this is a...COMPLETE GENIUS!" she yelled

Sasuke arched a eyebrow

Kakashi said "You mean you had nothing to do with this?"

Kery said "I think I know who did it!"

Everyone looked to Kery

AJ said "Do you really?" she said breathing on her nails and rubbing it on her shirt

Kery looked down "Okay maybe I dont"

Everyone sweatdropped.

AJ said "Um...I didnt do it but..."

Sasuke said "Thats really hard to beleive"

Naruto said "Ya...your like a trouble maker"

AJ said "But really it wasnt me!" AJ rubbed her chin "We have to get to the bottom of this!"

Kery said "Like those mystery novels"

AJ nodded "Yes...just like those mystery novels"

Kery clapped "Yay!"

Sasuke crossed his arms "What are we going to wear till then?"

Kakashi raised his hand "You can wear those kimonos intil we catch the theift who took your clothes"

Sasuke sweatdopped aswell did Naruto.

AJ said "I assure you! we will get back your clothes!"

Kery said "Not that they were that fashionable anyways"

AJ hit key in the head "Stop changing the subject"

Kery rubbed her head "Owie!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter...I mixed it into funny and mystery...stay tuned for the next chapter to see how AJ and Kery deal with finding the theift who stole Narutos and Sasukes clothes o-O 


	7. The Mystery

* * *

Authors Note: Heya here is the 7th chapter...enjoy

Sasuke: (rolls in on desk chair) : Hello...as all of you know...AJ and Kery have been treating me...badly...so I made a petition you can sign...so they can stop putting makeup on me or touching me...and-

AJ: Go away Sasuke! your not even supposed to be here (Glares evily)

Sasuke: Help me!

Kakashi: Dont whine Sasuke...

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Mystery**

Kery walked down the ahll of the hotel it was dark and thunder struck. She sang to herself "Im a Barbie girl! in a barbie world! life in plastic its fantastic!-" she giggled before she was cut of by Naruto. She ahd to be paired with Naruto to get some clues to where the could get the theift.

Naruto said "Do you have to sing that song?"

Kery "Hell Yeah!"

And Irony hit as AJ and Sasuke had to be paired to go and find clues which left Kakashi and Sakura to do as they pleased (lucky them)

Sasuke walked stil having to wear the kimono since he only had no set of clothes.

AJ laughed and pinched his cheek "Aww Sasuke is all embbarised now!...you should feel pretty" she giggled

Sasuke swatted her hand away "Dont touch me...'

AJ said "Fine whatever you say grumpy" she said putting her hands together.

Sasuke mouthed something to her 'You know...I hate you'

AJ mouthed back "Aww, Dont worry I know you love me" she held her stomach laughing again

---

There stood a maid from the hotel she was under a very bright light with the grinning faces of Naruto and Kery over her.

Kery said "Where were you on the night of december 12!"

The maid murmured alittle stressed "Its may!"

Kery hit he rhand on the desk "Dont change the subject!"

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded "Ya dont change the subject!"

Kery put her palm threw her blonde hair and said "Okay...did you not commit a crime of stealing this young mans hideous clothes!"

Naruto nodded intil his eyes widened "What do you mean hideous?"

Kery patted his head "Its okay orangy...let me do the talking" she said turning her attention to the maid who wasnt there anymoe

Kery started to speak "Hmmm..." she rubbed her chin "Were done interogation I guess" 

Naruto said "Lets get Ramen!"

Kery nodded "If thats a fancy word for cappochino then lets go!"

---

AJ walked to were the first crime was commited. She searched the whole area where Sauskes and Narutos clothes used to be.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow "What are you doing?"

AJ replied shushing him "Quiet! Ive seen all the CSI episodes! I know what I am doing" she said looking around and scratching her chin

Sasuke asked "Whats CSI?"

AJ replied "You have alot to learn" she shook her head. As she found something...a peice of clothe...it was orange. She jumped up

"First clue!"

She yelled.

Sasuke looked down "Thats not a clue...its a freaking rag"

AJ hit sasuke upside the head "Look...its orange you num scull...Naruto wears orange!"

Sasuke rubbed his head. of course he couldnt hurt a girl so it was AJs advantage.

Soon the heard footsteps a dark figure was about to turn the corner intil it saw Sasuke and AJ. The figure made a run for it.

AJ started to run but stopped to see Sasuke was being stubborn so she grabbed his sleave and called him mean names and pulled him to start moving.

AJ ran down the corner to catch the figure intil

WHAM!

AJ ran into something...it was Kery and Naruto.

Sasuke came down the corner...walking as he...kinda...laughed (XD yes kinda)

Kery said "What are you doing?"

AJ said "What are you! doing?"

Naruto said "Eating ramen"

AJ looked dumfounded intil the figure was around the corner again.

Kery got up and ran after the figure...Soon everyone got into the chase as the figure ran into the closet(not the brightest idea)

Naruto toled everyone to stop as he opeend the door...to reveal...

A little boy...holding a bag of peoples clothes...and a puppy.

AJ said "Aww its a puppy!"

Sasuke yelled "Its my clothes"

Naruto scratched his head

Kery said "Hey little kid what are you doing?"

The little boy replied "nothing..." he said innocently as Sasuke swiped his clothes back from the boy crossing his arms...and glaring.

AJ said "What were you really doing?"

The boy sighed and said "well...I found this puppy outside...I think he doesnt have a owner...I couldnt find towels so I used peoples clothes" he scratched his head with a small grin.

Naruto grabbed his clothes "Yes!" he hugged them "No more kimonos"

The boy saw Sasuke and Naruto in there kimonos and laughed...actually he was laughing so hard he looked a if her were crying.

Naruto bonked im in the head.

The boy stopped laughing and said "Im sorry for taking your clothes...I-" he tried not to laugh "-hope I didnt cause any trouble"

Naruto said "Just use towels next time okay kid?"

Sasuke nodded

AJ rubbed her chin in a thinking stance "Again, the day is saved by me...AJ the amazing detective" she smiled

Everyone sweatdropped.

---

Kakashi and Sakura still awaiting the rest of everyone soon were happy to see Sasuke and Naruto dressed like boys now.

Sakura sprinted to sasuke who looked as if he were just going to run for his life there and then.

Kakashi said "Good work you two" he said refering to AJ and Kery "You arent all that bad..."

AJ said "I know...everyone learns to adore me after a while" she smiled

Kakashi said "Okay we have a big day ahead of us so get some rest"

The shinobi and the girls nodded and went into their rooms for their well deserved rest.

**End of Chapter 7 **


	8. The Note Book

Authors note: Well This is chapter 8...im trying to keep the suspence for next chapter which I know will be aswome...anyways please read and review...I luv your reviews enjoy!

AJ: Hmmm...for once in my life I have nothing to say

Kery: Oh My...Really?

AJ: No...did you know Sasuke sleeps with a teddy?

Sasuke: No I dont

AJ: Ya you do (brings out camera with picture) I have proof

Sasuke: What?...where did you get this?...its fake I tell you fake!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Book**

The next day everyone waited outside for Kakashi.

AJs head 'accidently' fell on Kerys shoulder and she fell alseep intil Sakura woke her up.

AJ swatted Sakura away still in a sleeping trance. "No mommy, I dont want to go to school"

Sakura arched a eyebrow "What did you call me?"

Kery sighed "Shes sleeping..."

Sakura asked "Didnt she get sleep last night?"

Kery replied "I dont think so, She was writting stuff...something involving a ballon full of chilly, A broom, string and something about the vitim being Sasuke"

Sasuke stiffened abit "What the hell?"

Kery looked at Sasuke "I have no clue why, but she enjoys annoying you the most"

Sasuke actually sweatdropped "Whatever" he shrugged thinking

_'Atleast she not some crazed fangirl...'_

He shuddered at the thought.

Kakashi came outside and said "Well now...the mission will be almost finished...the movers village isint too far" Kakashi said sighing

The shinobi and our favorite Duo were off again. The movers moving the cargo aswell AJ and Kery who were pushing from behind.

They were too far from their destination now so it was all to bad.

AJ seemed to fiddle with something. It looked like a small blue book and a pencil.

Kery looked at AJ "Whats that?"

AJ said "I stole it off one of the people in the hotel"

Kery said "Whats it for?"

AJ said "I dont know, I found it and its pages are blank so I am using it" she continued to doodle and write.

Kery tried to swipe it "Hey let me see it!"

AJ swatted her hand away as Kery tried to fight her and take it.

Interesting enough Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura came to see what the heck was going on between the two.

Sasuke said "What are you holding"

AJ said "Nothing"

Naruto scratched his head "If its nothing can we see it?"

AJ hugged the book in a protective manner as she said "Its nothing so why want to see it?...nothing is not interesting!" she said.

Sakura said "please can we see it?

AJ turned her back to them "Nope"

She got special permission from kakashi to stop moving cargo and actually walk so that Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kery wouldnt bug her.

The group looked confused intil Kery said "I want to know whats in that book"

Naruto raised his hand "Ya I do too..."

Sakura nodded showing she wanted to know aswell

Sasuke said "I dont really care..."

Everyone looked at him intil Kery said "I know you want to see it..."

Sasuke said "I dont want too...besides how would you know if I do?" He glared

Kery grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him "Whats the matter with you?...All teenage boys should have some curiousity in them!" she said as she continued to shake

Sakura and Naruto moved away...slowly eyes widened abit as they looked alittle dumfounded by Kery and Sasuke.

Sasuke said still trapped in Kerys shaking "Stop shaking me..."

Kery said "Why?" as she continued

Sasuke replied looking alittle sick "...Im going to lose my breakfast"

Kery sweatdropped and stopped before turning serious again and saying "Man...You need a intervention or something...your too serious...your like...like...a teacher!"

Sasuke just kept his cool before it kinda broke "Fine! Ill help!" he said turning his back towards everyone

Kery clapped her regular girly clap and said "I knew you could be that serious" she said happily.

Sasuke said "Ya...whatever..."

Naruto and Sakura soon returned "Okay we need a plan!"

Kery rubbed her chin "Okay...Im no AJ when it comes to plans but I can try" she began to think rubbing her head alittle. Soon she grew a smile "I got it!"

Everyone crowded around her to hear what she had to say

Kery raised her hand with her index finger out smiling before the smile turned into a frown "Wait...I forgot what it is"

Everyone looked dumfounded

Kery then said "Wait I have it now!"

Naruto said "What is it already?"

Kery crossed her arms with a nod. "We distract her...so she leaves the book and we take it" she said with enthusiasm

Sasuke said "Thats the most dumest plan ive ever heard"

Kery glared "I dont see you making a plan"

Sakura said "Lets just go with her plan..."

The four nodded and agreed...

**End of Chapter 8 **


	9. Operation 'Steal The Notebook'

Authors note: This has to be my most favorite chapter yet. Its hilarious plus its something you all have been waiting for. Anyway I really want some feedback so keep on review and I am open on any ideas you think AJ or Kery should go threw...since you are the readers and I write this fanfic for you so i really want to know what you want to hear

AJ: This chapter was funny especially--

Kery: AJ stop blurting out whats going to happen

AJ: Oppsie

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Operation steal the notebook**

Kakashi stopped his walking as AJ who was beside him stopped aswell.

AJ said "Kakashi...whats the matter?"

Infront of them was a nice clearing of grass and trees...it was a tempting place to rest for a while.

Kakashi closed his book and said "Okay everyone, Ive decided we should rest alittle" he said with a nod.

The movers secured the cargo and began to rest sitting on the grass and stuff.

Then AJ sat underneath a tree still writting in the book.

Sakura,Kery and Naruto grinnned the plan was going to take place now.

Sasuke shook his head wondering why he agreed to this in the first place.

Sasuke stood there as Kery crept up behind him and pushed him froward "Hurry up slowpoke...do your part of the plan"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "DO I have to?"

Kery held out her compact full of makeup and stared at him evily

Sasuke shuddered as he slowly moved back and walked towards AJ he said...without much enthusiasm "Whats that book for?"

AJ looked up "What do you care grumpy?"

Sasuke sighed "I just want to know, so whats it for?"

AJ said innocently "Nothing"

Sasuke said "Okay the it must be stupid..." he said again without much enthusiasm intil...

BOINK

AJ did what she did best...hucked a pinecoon at his head "Go away grumpy'

Sasuke said "Stop throwing things at me!"

AJ said "Stop being so grumpy!"

Sasuke said "Why dont you stop being grumpy"

AJ said "Me grumpy?..hpmf" she crossed her arms as her little book stood leaned against the tree.

From the bushes hid Kery,Naruto and Sakura.

Kery hit her head "well...it wasnt what I expected Sasuke to do...but it works" She soon clasped her ahdns together and sighed

Naruto said "What?"

Kery said "Arent they cute?" she said refering to Sasuke and AJ

Sasuke hovered over Kery and said "Ahem" she cleared her throat

Kery sweatdropped "Sorry Sakura..." she coughed alittle

Soon Kery sighed and said "Okay Naruto...AJs distracted...hurry up already"

Naruto saluted and reached for the book from the bushes.Soon his hands grabbed hold of it...he soon dissapeared and returned with kery and Sakura. Soon he gave thmubs up to Sasuke.

Sasuke arched a eyebrow at Naruto before looking at AJ and saying "This is too childish...im going to go"

AJ put her palm threw her brown hair "What are you calling me childish?"

Sasuke crossed his arms as he walked away and smirked alittle looking at her "Mayeb I am..." he said as he left

AJ stomped her foot and went back to her spot to the tree...mainly mumbling to herself about how annoying Sasuke could be sometimes.

Sasuke soon appeared with Kery,Naruto and Sakura they were alittle far away hiding in the bushes with the book.

Kery held it as she grinned "Oh yeah, were so good" (insert Grinning Kery chibi)

Naruto said "Hurry up and open it"

Kery nodded as everyone looked over her shoulder as she slowly opened the book.

The first page had some doodles...Some were just doodles, some were violent and some were pretty artistic.

Kery flipped the pages "Boring!" soon she stopped and gazed at a certain spot in the book. It was writting about everyone AJ had met.

Kery said "Now this is interesting..."

Sasuke said "Well read it aloud...

Kery nodded as she read aloud

_'Today were still delivering that dum cargo...man this is so boring...really I should just throw something or even annoy Sasuke again...I always find amusement in that. I guess I should explain who Im with right?_

_Okay well theres Kakashi. Hes some dude with big hair...it almost defies gravity once you think about it. Yet hes like 20 or something, He always has this weird book with him. At first I thought it was some sophisticated book intil I thought for a moment. Sometimes he can be weird or be too happy when he reads the book...I mean thats the first time I heard a guy giggle...so it must be one of those 'adult' books._

_Also theres Naruto. Hes a funny little dude...and actually hes pretty small since im his age and im taller then him. Anyways hes a good person...he kinda reminds me of myself...exept guy version.  
_

_Then there is Sakura. Shes just like Kery. Sometimes she can get ubssesed but she alright to hang with. _

_The there is Sasuke Uchiha, Hes the one I enjoy to annoy...hey I rhymed, anyways I dont know...he thinks hes cool but really Im the cool one so hes like mister grouchy or something. Hmmm I wonder if he figured out it was me who put the eggs in his sandles this morning...that was hilarious!_

Sasuke grabbed the book before Kery could finish the last phrase "Shes the one who put eggs in my sandles?...my feet are still sticky from that!" he exclaimed making abit of a fist.

Kery scratched her head as she heard something rustle in the bushes "Huh?"

Soon everyone froze since someone was taping their foot loudly.

The group slowly turned their heads shuddering and scared as the saw AJ...holding a ripped out page.

AJ glared angrily and evily as she said "So it was you guys"

The group gulped

AJ said "Your going threw my stuff?" She smiked "Now your all dead!" she said as she started to chase after them and they ran screaming their heads off.

**15 minutes of a mindless chase scene/sceaming**

AJ clapped her hands alittle walking out of the trees and bushes.

Kakashi stretched before he looked at AJ "AJ...where is everyone?"

AJ smiled alittle "You could say there hanging around"

Kakashi soon left into the bushes to see where Sakura,Kery,Naruto and Sasuke were. He went far itno the forest before he let out a soft chuckle when he found the four. It seemed the four were tied up...Sasuke was haging upside down tied up on a branch, Kery and Sakura were tied to a tree and Naruto had tape on his mouth and was tied up.

Kakashi smiled alittle and helped them out of the ropes and said "What did you four do?"

Kery sweatdropped "Nothing"

The other three nodded though it was a lie

They walked back to camp as AJ glared at them.

Sasuke kept poundering what was the last phrase AJ wrote about him since now it was really buggin him

Naruto whimpered abit "She thinks im small?...but hey she thinks Im cool" he grinned

Kakashi said "Okay everyone lets move out...alright?"

AJ didnt seem to talk to anyone...she was kinda mad they went threw her stuff.

Kery sighed and said "Im sorry AJ"

AJ kept her arms crossed ebfore her face softened and she stood up "Oh I cant stay mad at you" she said as her and kery did those best friend hugs (Picture Guy Sensei and Lee XD)

Sakura said "Ya im sorry to..." she said putting her hands behind her back

Naruto sighed "Do you really think im small?"

Kery hit him upside the head "Naruto..."

Naruto whimpered 'I mean...im sorry'

AJ nodded "I forgive you guys..."

Sakura,Naruto and Kery looked at Sasuke..more like glaring

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck...in almost a very low whisper "Im sorry too...I guess"

AJ put her hand on her ear "What was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke said "Im sorry"

AJ clapped "Aww that was so cute...Now I can use it for blackmail"

Sasuke said alittle embarrised but once the word black mail was heard he said "I really dont like you..."

AJ said "I really dont like you either..." she said

The two began to glare evily at eachother

Kery sighed at the two fighting "Well...all is back to normal now..." she continued to sigh

**End of Chapter 9 **


	10. Naruto! Sasuke! You Bakas!

Authors note: O-M-G I cant beleive after days of writers block Ive finally written the 10th chapter Well I really couldnt get any ideas so I borrowed some off of the manga sweat Yet I added my personal touch on them XD. Well now please enjoy this chapter and I beg of yout to review since I cant wait to get cracking on my 11th chapter

AJ: Finally! she puts up our 10th chapter...I felt like I was on vacation

Kery: But it was a good vacation...I got my nails redone to look beautiful

AJ: Why are we friends again?

Kery: Cause the author made us friends

AJ: Oh yeah

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Naruto! Sasuke! You Bakas!**

Finally our duo set off again they finally made it to the movers country.

One of the movers smiled and said thankyou to Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi and as for AJ and Kery he said thanks for helping move the cargo.

AJ and Kery soon gave back the purple moving cloaks as yyou could tell by Kerys expression she was super happy that she was out of the retched outfit.

Kakashi looked at the ninjas and our duo and said "The mission is complete"

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked alittle as Naruto was cheering himself and Sakura was telling him he was very loud.

AJ said "Yay how fun was that?" she said sarcasticly

Kery said "That was killer!...I broke 4 of my nails" she wipered

Kakashi sighed and said "Anyways...I have a treat for Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura"

AJ said "Aww...they get the suprise!" she crossed her arms

Kakashi said "They get to go threw some Training!"

AJ smirked again as she said "Oh there so lucky..." she said sarcastically again

Kery said "What do we do?"

Kakashi said "Sit and watch"

AJ sat down "Just what I was thinking" She pulled Kery to sit down aswell.

---

Kakashi smirked at his students and said "Todays Training...Is to climb Trees"

Naruto grinned "Are you going soft on us Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakahsi said "Naruto you didnt let me finish..."

Naruto sighed

Kakahsi continued "...Climb Trees...without using your hands!"

Sakura gasped "But Kakahsi sensei-how do we do That?"

Kakahsi said "Concentrate chakra into the balls of your feet like this..." he said doing so as he scaled the side of the tree only using chakra to make his feet cling to it without using hands as he hung upside down from a banch "See?"

Sasuek said "This is no challenge..."

Naruto jumped up "Ya no challenge!"

Sasuke tried as he concentrated chakra in the palms of his feet and then he jumped towards a tree yet was pushed back by his own chakra as he landed back on his feet. "To much chakra..." he mumbled

Naruto tried but failed as he fell on his behind "Ow!"

A kunai was thrown and Sasuke and Narutos feet as sakura stood ontop of a very high branch smiling as it turned into a grin and she stuck her tongue out.

Kakashi smiled "Well wno we knwo who was the best chakra control...its our young lady Sakura..."

Naruto and Sasuke continued to try to scale the tree higher than eachother..

--Menawhile with AJ and Kery--

AJ stood up glaring at Kery as she pointed at her saying "I challenge you to a duel!"

Kery jumped up clapping as she said "Duel Monsters!" She said happily

AJ hit her forehead "No...It doenst involve Yugioh Cards..."

Kery whinned "Why?"

AJ said "Because we dont have any!"

Kery sighed "Oh...I forgot, I felt blonde for a second there..."

AJ hit her upside the head "You are blonde!"

Kery rubbed the back of her head "Oh yeah! I forgot" She said looking down.

AJ looked over at Naruto and Sasuke trying their best to climb the tree. She said "Hey shouldnt you be using your hands?...trust me I think it would be easier" She said scatching her head

Naruto said "But we cant use our hands!" He said getting alittle higher on the tree before falling down.

Sasuke tried also but got higher yet landed on his feet.

Kakashi said "Hey you two...Its getting late...One of the movers said we can stay at his house for the night then we go back to kohona in the morning"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at eachother, more like glaring.

-after moments of alot of evil glarinf they arrived and were Inside the movers house-

Everyone sat at the dinner table for the movers wife made dinner for everyone.

AJ sat there eating her food polietly

Kery pushed her food away and said "Thanks for the food Misses, But im on a diet..."

AJ said "You still think your going to be a model?"

Kery nodded "Hell yeah!"

Aj shook her head "Tch..."

Sasuke and Naruto started to eat their food super fast stuffing it in their mouths and gulping it down...one plate after another they kept eating, as if they were haivng a contest of who could it the most.

AJ,Kery and Sakura sat there...eyes widened

Sasuke then Naruto stood up mouths full of food "More please!" they glared at eachother holding their bowls up soon their eyes widened alittle as they turned to the side and threw up.

AJ stood up "God! Sasuke You idiot and Naruto you Baka!...Your so gross!" She said

Sakura said Whats the point in eating all that!...your just going to throw it up anyways..."

Kakashi stood up and said "Boys I think thats enough...you going to make yourselves sick"

AJ said "You mean make me sick..." she said turning her head away crossing her arms.

Kakashi sighed and said "I think its best that everyone goes to bed now okay?"

Sakura nodded as she stretched and yawned...

AJ nodded "Ya that would be nice..."

Kery nodded aswell as the movers wife showed them to the guest rooms.

Sasuke and Naruto went along aswell thought they kept glaring at eachother.

Everyone got their own rooms as they all soon fell asleep after a while of Kery brushing her hair and AJ writting in her little blue book.

All was silent now, Everyone was asleep as You could hear alot of snoring and breathing. It was the middle of the night as AJ stood up from her sleeping bag wlaking over eveyone who was sleeping on the ground as she rubbed her eyes.

AJ sighed as she was going to go to the bathroom before she looked aorund the room...Sasuke and Naruto werent in their sleeping bags. "Huh?...were are those too?" she whispered as she looked outside of the window...There they were. Sasuke and Naruto still going at it trying to get higher on the tree without using their hands.

AJ s eyes anrrowed "Those bakas...Just wait intil I tell Kakashi sensei..." she snickered before she stopped and said "Wait...Ill just give them a peice of my mind..." she said as she walked over the bodies in the room and headed her way to the door to get outside.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Your Drawings Really Suck!

Authors Note: This chapter was enjoyable to write! I had muc fun thinking up all this funny things for it plus AJ and Kery are become more accustom to the animeness of being in a anime such as turing into those chibis...or stiffening up and turning white or even having those dark rainclouds rain over you XD. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writting it and please review...I just wonder what will happen in the next chapter?.

P.S. I should really find a opening song for this fanfic since it is so cool Lol Maybe something like the first episode Bleach opening or something XP

Edit: I Edited the story...spelling mistakes and such (Sweat -.-) I hope this makes everyone happy ehehehe

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Your Drawings Really Suck**

The night sky was filled with stars and the moon was half full as its light sparkled.

Sasuke jumped up onto the tree clinging to it with his chakra as he got even higher than before and fell back on his feet.

Naruto showing progress aswell had gotten the same height as Sasuke as he fell right back on his feet.

The two Ninjas were sweating and tired using all that chakra which was dangerous.

Sasuke sat near a bush and Naruto did aswell as the two breathed heavily looking at eachother with glares or stares.

AJ secretly crawled threw the bushes.

Sasuke looked up alittle as if he heard something but soon just forgot about it.

Naruto rocked back and forth looking at the ground.

AJ snuck towards their bushes before she took a silent deep breath and slowly looked up at them.Then her face looked strained as she jumped up on the two yelling "You Bakas! what the hell are you doing!" she said landing on the two now sitting on Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke looked at her now laying on the ground and said "Get off me, your heavy you dunce!"

Naruto struggled and said "Whats with you AJ?"

AJ snickered and said "Well you dum ass's are going to kill yourselves if you use anymore chakra"

Sasuke managed to squirm out of AJs sit as he brushed himself off having that cold look about him as he said "Im not going to give up, I have to succeed" He said as he murmured something else.

Naruto said "And Im not going to let Sasuke get ahead of me!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

AJ said "Who cares! your going to kill yourselves! does that matter at all?" She said glaring at the two.

Sasuke said "How would you know that?" He said looking at her.

AJ said "Here ill show you..." AJ went in her pocket and grabbed her blue little book and pencil. She began to draw in it.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her weird wondering what the heck she was doing.

AJ kneeled over holding the book open to reveal some very bad drawings of Sasuke and Naruto. AJ said "Okay here is you two..." she said pointing at the picture she drew of them. She flipped the page showing their chakra levels "Here is your chakra..." She said as she flipped the next page showing a picture of Naruto and Sasuke climbing the trees with their chakra "This is you guys climbing the trees using up all you chakra which leads too..." Aj finally flipped the last page showing a very bad drawing of Naruto and Sasuke dead "...Death of Baka and Grumpy" Aj finally said with a nod as she closed the book. Aj then said "Now do you have any questions?"

Sasuke tilted his head alittle at the whole Idea of AJ drawing the whole situation out...badly

Naruto said looking at her "Yes I have a question..."

AJ said "What is it?"

Naruto said "Why are your drawings so bad?"

AJ threw her book at Narutos head "Baka! thats not a question!"

Sasuke still with his cold expression said "I already knew this...I didnt need your badly drawn explination"

AJ threw a pinecoon at Sasuke "Enough with how bad my drawings are!..." She looked down and pouted and started to cry accept with the anime type style

Naruto backed away "Nani? we didnt mean to hurt your feelings" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

Sasuke looked to the side "Hmpf..." he didnt really care.

AJ said "Man if I knew how to use a kunai Sasuke! you would be in..."

Naruto smirked before looking at AJ "Hey no foul Language..."

AJ looked at him as her arms were crossed "Excuse me mister 'I swear whenever I get the chance!'"

Naruto pouted and looked the other direction.

Sasuke stood up "Im going to bed, Tommorow Ill practise so that you idiots wont bother me" Sasuke said as he walked away.

AJ made a fist "You already used to much chakra tonight, If you use anymore chakra tommorow it would be suicide!" She said standing up now waving her arms up angrily (Anime Style)

Sasuke said "Whatever..." continued to just walk back into the house without making a sound to not wake anyone up.

AJ sighed "One day I have to kick his ass..." yet she pouted remembering he was a ninja and she was just those ordinary school girls with no artistic talent.

Naruto kinda made a face and murmured something

He and AJ started to walk back to the house. The two entered the house as they made their way to their own rooms and tried their best to get some sleep.

-The next morning-

AJ woke up. Her hair was tangled and messy as she rubbed her eyes and wlaked out of the sleeping bag she used that night. She saw everyone was still snoring and sleeping such as Kery,Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was in the next room so she didnt know what he was doing.

AJ had brushed her hair straight and she wore the clothes she always wore ever since she had arrived here. She walked over everyones sleeping bag intil her eyes widened to see Narutos was empty...he wasnt in there. AJ sighed and walked down the hall to look for him and give him a good lecture or something yet she couldnt find him anywhere in the movers house. AJ ran back into the room and looked outside to see if he was there yet he wasnt.

AJ panicked alittle what if he went and tried to climb the tree again, maybe he didnt hear her when she told Sasuke that if he practised it would be suicide to use his chakra now.

AJ went over to where Sasuke was sleeping and tried to wake him up "Sasuke, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked grogaly as he rubbed his eyes before they looked coldly at her for waking him up "What?"

AJ said "I think Naruto went to try and climb a tree with chakra..."

Sasuke said "Ya so..." he said now alittle awake as he lifted himself up.

AJ pulled out her book again with her doodles as she opened a page to show a bad doodle of Naruto using his chakra and a arrow pointed to the low chakra level he had "Since Naruto and you used up most of your chakra last night to climb the trees you dont have a very high level of chakra anymore meaning you have a small amount..." She said showing a drawing of a Ninja with a low amount of Chakra "Ninja need chakra since it is produced by vital organs meaning it is needed in your body..." She flipped a page showing a bad drawn Ninja using all its chakra "If you use all your chakra that means its like using up your life source which could lead to Death..." AJ showed a drawn picture of a dead ninja who used to much chakra she soon said with a nod "Got it?"

Sasuke looked dumfounded for a moment and raised a eyebrow as he said "Your sucky drawings makes it harder to understand"

AJ punched Sasuke in the stomach with her book with angry looking anime eyes.

Sasuke held his stomach alittle bit in pain "Arg, Okay!...Do we have to look for Naruto?"

AJ nodded "Precisly..."

Sasuke slowly got out of his sleeping back still in his clothes from yesterday "Even though I dont care about Naruto, Lets go...' he said as if he couldnt really care less

Soon Kery had woken up as she slowly hovered over the two "Whatcha doing?' she said tilting her head

AJ sweatdropped "Nothing..."

Sasuke said "Looking for Naruto" as he stood up

AJ glared at Sasuke (Insert evil AJ chibi)

Kery said "Can I help?"

AJ shook her head and stood up "No"

Kery stiffened up and turned white

AJ pointed at her "Assume the fetal position and stop yelling so we dont get introuble!"

Kery sat against the wall as she had her face in her knees while holding her legs and a dark cloud hovered over her head...and rained (XD)

Sasuke said "Enough with being stupid or else I will just give up and go back to sleep"

AJ nodded as the two silently left the house and darted off outside in search for Naruto.

AJ looked around behind trees as little question marks went over her head as she looked.

Sasuke looked around hands in his pocket still he didnt seem to care.

AJ said "Where could that dum ass be?" she said scratching her head

Sasuke looked up "Maybe deeper in the forest near the house..."

AJ nodded "Maybe...Lets go!" She said darting deeper into the forest

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

Naruto lay there as if dead from all that Chakra practise. He breathed heavily as his eyes were closed.

A small child with a red ribbon in her hair had been watching him for a few minutes as he layed there. She stayed hidden and secret. She then popped out of the bushes and walked around the lifeless Naruto and nodded alittle looking at him. She then heard some rustling in the bushes...

-Back with AJ and Sasuke-

Soon AJ stopped as she was out of breath. She panted putting her hands on her legs using them for support as Sasuke stopped behind her though he didnt seem out of breath

Soon other loud breathing was heard.

AJ perked up "I hear something..." She said looking around before pointing to her left "There!" She darted towards the are despite her being tired.

Sasuke followed in a instant

As they got closer they could see a tree with kunai marks on it. In a second AJ knew who would have done that. AJ then ran past the bushes "Naruto!" she said as she looked around yet Naruto wasnt there...now clueless she walked around before something colorful caught her eye. It was a red ribbon. She picked it up examining it before looking at Sasuke...

"I think Narutos gone..."

**End of Chapter **


	12. Naruto! Where Are You?

Authors Note: Yes this is chapter twelve...I tried to make it funny yet couldnt find something to make it top chapter eleven...wait I did! and why do you ask?...well cause this is continued...the next chapter has all the most hilarious fun you could possibly imagine...trust me! So please enjoy this chapter for tommorow right when I wake up Ill post chapter 13 Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Naruto where are You?**

AJ looked at Sasuke still holding the ribbon before bending down and picking up a kunai. That seocnd she knew it belonged to Naruto. Aj looked at Sasuke really worried "Sasuke what are we going to do?"

Sasuke said with no Emotion "The dunce will show up sooner or later..." He said crossing his arms before something crept up on him.

AJ grabbed his shoulders and shook him yelling "Dont you care about someones life being on the line at all?...Whats with you being all 'I dont care and stuff' Why cant..."

All the sudden a voice was heard from on a tree. There, amazingly stood Kakashi reading his come come paradise book clinging to the tree upsidown using his chakra to hold him up. Kakashi said "Aj, I think that is enough...I dont want you to be killing my students now" he said flipping threw his book.

AJ made a weak smile and dropped Sasuke..."Eheheh oops" she said jumping over Sasukes body which now lay on the ground dizzy. AJ then looked up "But Kakashi-Sensei...how did you know we were here?" AJ asked scratching her head.

Kakashi pointed below him "Your friend ratted you out"

Soon Kery came from the bushes smirking alittle "Assume the Fetal position and wait there eh?" Kery said cracking her knuckles

AJ backed away and pointed "Tattle Tale!"

Kery said "Are not!"

AJ said "Are too!"

"Are Not"

"Are Too"

"Are Not.."

"Are Too!"

The two kept bickering intil Kakashi jumped down putting his book away and putting the girls apart "So then...The whole reason your out here is because Naruto has suddenly gone?'

AJ nodded "Yes sir!"

Kakashi tiled his head "I guess we should makje a search then"

Sasuke slowly stood up now holding his head before saying "Why search for the stupid dunce?"

AJ cracked her knuckles at Sasuks "Baka!"

Sasuke just glared at her like he usually did turing his head to the side and murmured "Your drawings still suck..."

AJ ran towards him only to be held by Kakashi,Kery and now Sakura who suddenly appeared from a tree. Aj yelled "Let me at him...Ill only scratch his eyes out, thats all!" She said struggling.

Kery, Kakashi and Sakura soon let go only for the force of AJ made her fall...into some mud. Now she was pretty dirty.

AJ jumped up "Oh god now im dirty!" she stomped around sticking her tongue out before she sat down and crossed her arms looking angry.

Kakashi sweatdropped "Now Now, we should be looking for Naruto already"

Sakura nodded "Ya come on lets go!"

Sasuke said "We should look in the trees as someone should walk and stay on the ground..."

Kakashi said "That would be quite dangerous but who should do it?" he rubbed his chin.

All the sudden arrows appeared and pointed at AJ as everyone turned their head towards her. AJ suprised at why the heck these arrows where pointing at her then realized what it meant. She shook her head super fast "Nu uh...No way! Nada...Nope, Theres no way your going to make me go by myself!"

Everyone soon circled AJ as AJs eyes widened "No...No! Nooooo!"

-Ten minutes later-

AJ stood there sititng on a rock in the middle of the forest as she murmured "They made me..." AJ took the ribbon she found ealier and tied it around her arm in a bow as she stood up. "Those bakas making me do the dirty work...Man I should really kick their butts or something..." Then AJs eyes turned dull as she said "Oh yeah...their ninjas what can I do?" Her head looked to the ground and sighed as she looked around for any signs of Naruto.

AJ called out even "Yo Naruto!" she yelled...She even said "I got...um...Ramen! Ya I have Ramen if you come out!" Aj yelled once more yet no answer

Soon Aj just sat down on the ground and sighed "So useless...what am I supposed to do?" she said looking down as a raincloud appeared over her head and rained for alittle.

All the sudden something rustled in the bushes.

AJ perked up and crawled on her knees alittle "Naruto?..." she tilted her head alittle as she waited to see what would happen.

Soon somethings head appeared out of the bushes...it wasnt Naruto.

AJ backed up her eyes widened "Uh oh...this cant be good'

The thing that came out of the bushes was a wild angry blood thirsty bore/pig...

AJ continued to back away now "Um...Nice little piggy...just dont move so that I can..." AJ stood up slowly "...RUN!" AJ started to run for her life a trail of anime tears fell behind her "Why Me? Why Me?" she repeated. Intil she was about to run into a tree yet instead she cimbed it to the nearest branch.

The wild pig had followed snorting and snuffing looking angrily at AJ who stood in the tree.

Aj used her finger and pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out "Na Na! cant get me now!" she snickered.

The wild pig soon backed away into the bushes snorting.

AJ smiled "Huh...must have got bored I guess..." she pointed her thumb at herself "It was no match for me!" she snickered.

All the sudden the wild pig ran out of the bushes and bashed its horns against the tree making it shake.

AJ hugged the tree "Nooo! Im too pretty to die!" she yelled still hanging on for her life her eyes turned dull as she held on "Im so going to kill Kakashi if I live thew this..."

The wild pig crashed into the tree again as AJ screamed "Ahhhh!"

The pig crashed into the tree one more time making AJ fall out and making her hit her head against a branch making her unconscious as she layed on the ground when she landed on the ground.

The wild pig circled AJ intil rocks started to fly at it from some bushes. A young girl and a much older boy maybe even AJs age kept throwing rocks at the Pig intil he scurried away.

The young girl wore a pink ribbon in her hair as her and her older brother walked over to AJs unconscious body.

The girls eyes soon fell onto the ribbon on AJs arms. The girl pointed "That looks like the red ribbon I lost earlier!" The girl said

The boy on the other hand just kept staring at AJ clasping his hands together as a sparkly pink and orange backround appeared and he said "Ive never seen such beauty in my life before!" He said

The duo whispered something to eachother.

The girl said "Maybe we should take her home with us...That boy Naruto can maybe have some company" The girl smiled as she skipped over to AJs unconscious body.

**To Be Continued **


	13. Ayee! get Away From Me!

Authors Note: I have no clue if this will be tottaly funny now that I think about it but I just hope you enjoy...plus im a really runnning out of ideas so if anyone has suggestions please tell me T.T

Aj: I really dont like this chapter

Kery: Why?

Aj: You Guys forgot about me T.T

Sasuke: No we didnt

Aj: Baka! get over here so I can kill you!

Sakura: No Sasuke! T.T

Naruto: Aj your so violent...

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Ayee! get away from me!**

AJs eyes fluttered open alittle she groaned while rubbing her head while there was a bump on it from her fall. She lay in a bed which was pretty weird to her since she was outside before. Everything was bright and homey like a cosy house. She rubbed her eyes before looking to her side Seeing a bed that stayed in the corner...You could see bright orange and spiky blonde hair sticking out...It was Naruto.

AJ was about to yell "Na-"

Soon Ajs mouth was covered.

A little girl stood over AJs bed.

AJs eyes widened and took the girls hand off her mouth as she said "Who are you?"

The little girl had brown hair with pigtails and red ribbons in them she blinked before she smiled tilting her head and said "My name is Mizu" she said with a smile.

Then all the sudden a boy appeared at AJs bed side with hearts in his eyes. He had brown short hair that was kinda of Spiky with green eyes. He was AJs age.

AJ made a grossed out and made a 'yelch' sound before scurrying away alittle "Who are you?" she asked still keeping her distance from him.

The boy smiled

_A girl is actually asking who I am...A girl is actually noticing me! This is too much to take!_

The boy thought.

The boy grabbed Ajs palm still with hearts in his eyes as a pink/orange backround appeared behind the two and he said "My name is Tazu..." he said with a smile "Far Maiden..." He said with a smile.

AJ grabbed her hand away "Ayee! Get away from me!" she yelled as she hid behind the little girl shaking.

Mizu sighed and rolled her eyes "And thats my stupid big brother Tazu" Mizu said looking down.

Tazu said "Shut up!" he said yelling running out of the room.

AJ looked down as she brushed herself off only to stop...wide eyed. She wore a new attire. It consisted of a grey skirt and a white shirt. She seemed to still have that bow from earlier around her arm. AJ then grabbed her head and yelled "I look like a School girl!" She said a she slid off the bed and onto the floor rolling around "Ive been working up a reputation till now... and in two seconds its ruined!' she said continuing her childish ways.

Mizu watched AJ roll on the floor and whispered to herself 'Reputation?' she soon shook her head and said "My mom is just washing your clothes...Thats the only thing that would have fit you..."

AJ stopped and said "Oh..Anyways why the heck am I here?." Aj asked

The girl replied "Well...we found you in the forest and it wouldnt be right to leave you there, right?"

Aj said "I guess your right"

The girl Mizu said "You might want to be quiet the young boy there...Naruto was it?...He has been sleepy every since mother made him that ramen"

AJ looked at Naruto in the bed in the corner as he rolled out...drooling as he smiled in his sleep. AJ walked towards him and said "I know him...Do you mind if I wake him up?"

Mizu said "We havent been able to wake him up but you can try" The girl smiled

AJ said "Oh...I will" Aj lifted her foot and brought it down on the back of Narutos head as she hit the back of his head with her foot "You Baka get up!"

Narutos arms waved around "Ow Ow Ow! your hurting me!" He said now holding the back of his head anime crying "Your so harsh!" he then noticed it was AJ and said "Oh hi Aj-Chan why are you here?"

AJ crossed her arms and glared at him with the side of her eye "Your the one relaxing for hours while Me and the others have been looking for you thinking you were dead! while you are sleeping here and eating ramen you idiot!"

Naruto grinned alittle "Im Sorry but..." He scratched the back of his head "...Their ramen was so good!" he said looking to the ground.

AJ sighed "We have to go back! we have to leave now!" She said standing up "Everyones looking for us probably worried about our health and if we are okay!...I bet they have a search party for us already!" She said as she patted down the skirt thinking about it.

**-Meanwhile with Sasuke,Sakura and Kery-**

Sasuke,Sakura and Kery sat on a log as they had cups with lemonade.

Sakura relaxed and drank her lemonade

Kery sighed "Shouldnt we be looking for Naruto?"

Sasuke took a sip out of his and said "Nah, Aj will find him sooner or later"

Kery tilted her head "You sure?"

Sakura put down her lemonade "Sasuke is always right...let Aj do the work"

**-Back with naruto and AJ- **

Aj started to walk out of the room

Mizu sighed "Atleast stay intil the bump on your head goes away!" Mizu said tugging on AJs skirt

Aj said "Im fine...I have to bring Naruto back or else im introuble..." she said walked to the door and turning the knob as she opened it too fast and you could her a loud bonk noise. Since Aj opened it to fast and hard. It hit Tazu right in the face as he fell on the ground with Dizzy eyes. AJs eyes squinted and said "Oopsie" She then walked halfway over Tazu before stopping and looking at Naruto "Come on ya dunce lets go!

Soon some laugh was heard

AJ scratched her head and looked down behind her to see Tazu.

Tazu looked alittle suprised before his face softned "I think I like this angle" he gave a small thumbs up

AJ had one of those mad veins things appear on her head as she stepped her foot on his face many times

You could hear Tazu Yelling "Stop it! Stop It! No not the Face!"

Mizu and Naruto stood together sweatdropping "Aj-Chans pretty Violent..."

Soon a young woman came out of a kitchen and said "Whos making this Racket?"

Soon Aj stopped her pounding of Tazu as she turned her head looking behind her at the woman.

Naruto and Mizu did aswell as Mizu rasn towads the woman and said "Mommy! That girl and Naruto have awoken"

The women smiled "Thats good..." She said now lookign at Naruto and Aj. The mother said "So Naruto your awake finally?" she said with a soft smile as she looked at Aj and said "I hope that bump goes down...I was washing your clothes so I hope you dont mind the switch of them..."

Aj glared evily at Tazu with the side of her eye while looking at Mizus mother "Oh no problem at all misses" Aj said as she had her hands behind her back looking very innocent.

The women said "Well...im making dinner you two should rest up and Mizu...get the young Ladie's clothes so she can change out of the ones I gave her."

Mizu nodded "Yes Mama"

-20 minutes later-

Finally AJ was back in her normal clothes of jeans and her shirt She sat on the ground with Naruto who seemed to be eating more ramen that the women had cooked.

AJ sighed alittle she woundered if Kakashi and the others would figure out where Naruto and her would be.

**End Of Chapter 13**


	14. Hold Still So I Can Kill You!

Authors Note: Okay lately I think I have been weird cause ive been trying to tie all these chapters to make the most greatest chapter known to fanfictions which will be the ending! Im deciding wether or not I should end this story quickly or keep it going longer...either way I have no clue maybe you can help me decided. When I wrote this chapter everything was pretty much flying everwhere as I have been getting all these ideas. It was like my brain of creation has come back from its vacation XD. Please enjoy! and plus I want reviews T.T I mean your reviews is what keeps me writting these stories...if noyone reviews then that means I post my chapters up very slowly...or not at all T.T please Read and Review!

AJ: You heard the author Read and Review!

Kery: Or I will tell you the eyeshadow story!

Sasuke: Not the eyeshadow story shudders

AJ: Quiet you weakling!

Sasuke: Who are you callin' weakling?

Aj: I only see one uchiha in this room!

Kery: Oh not again!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Hold Still So I Can Kill You**

Aj stood up and looked down at the grinnin Naruto before Naruto looked up and said "Whats the matter AJ-Chan?" he asked as he put his ramen down.

Aj replied "Oh its nothing I kinda dont like being here" she said as her gaze followed the corner...where Tazu stared at her then scurried away hiding as she arched a eyebrow.

Naruto laughed "Is it because of that Tazu kid?...I think he really likes you" he said laughing alittle.

Aj made a fist "He doesnt!...arg...I hate you Naruto!" she crossed her arms angry.

Naruto sighed "Anyways I kinda like it here...they treat me nicely and I can eat all the Ramem I please!" He said with a grin.

Aj said "Oh whatever..." she said taping her foot lightly looking at the walls of the house as Mizu popped out of nowhere "Aj-Chan! my moma wants to see you" the pigtailed girl said very sweetly

All the sudden Aj couldnt help it but "Aww your so adorable!" she said squishing the little girl into a hug where Mizu couldnt breath

Mizu said "Aj-Chan...I can breath!"

AJ made a weak smile before making small laughs under her breath "Ehehe Sorry..." she said sweatdropping as Mizu brought her to the kitchen table where her mom sat...and Tazu.

AJ thought

_'Dammit! Whys Tazu here! Wherever I am he has to be...'_

She wacked her forehead alot before she sat down...having to sit next to Tazu since Mizu took the spot next to the mother.

The mother opened her motuh to speak "So Aj...I was wondering-" Soon she was staring out the window of the house, she arched a eyebrow and gasped alittle "Sorry please wait here...theres something I have to attend to right now..." she said worriedly as she lef tthe table and Mizu followed.

Soon Tazu sat there straring at Aj as he yawned alittle putting his arm on her chair...near her.

AJ said "Move your arm before I rip it off..." She said looking very angry.

Tazu quickly moved his arm and said "Ehehe Sorry..."

Aj then looked alittle more angry "Why do you keep following me?...I mean come on! I dont like it when-"

Tazu sighed having to listen to Ajs lecture intil his eyes gaze fell upon somwhere else.

Aj stopped her long yelling before her eyes became evil and looked at Tazu alittle angered and pointed at her face..."Hello my face is up HERE!" she said

Tazu shooked alittle as he looked at her "Oh it doesnt matter...im blind" he lied as he skipped away with a grin.

AJ chased after him "Baka! get over here so I can kill you!"

He ran around the house as Aj chased him with threats to kill him.

Soon the door opened and Everyone stopped what they were doing.

The woman who owned the house entered and said "What luck!...we have more company..." She said happily.

As soon as she entered 3 very muddy teens/kids entered, two girls and one guy. They had leaves in their hair and such.

Aj walked over and scanned the muddy bodies intil she poked the boy and said "Wow your quite muddy ya know?" She said quite clueless.

The boy yelled "Its me you dunce!"

Aj said "Im sorry I dont know any muddy Hoodlums..."

The boy wiped his face...and revealed it was Sasuke. He said "You are really blind..."

Aj clapped "Its grumpy!" she said hugging him before she backed away realizing he was all muddy.

The two girls wiped their faces to show it was Kery and Sakura.

Tazu soon came into the room seeing Aj give Sasuke a hug made him angry as he jumped infront of Sasuke "Who are you?"

Sasuke said "Do I know you?" he said arching a eyebrow

Tazu said "You know the beautiful Aj-Chan?..."

Sasuke again arched his eyebrow at this guy "Ya I know her but why are you calling her-"

The boy soon started to have tears forming in his eyes as he said "Please dont tell me your her boyfriend?" The boy asked

Sasuke got this very sickening look in his eyes "Eww no way!"

Aj arched a eyebrow and pushed Tazu away giving him a lecture again thought he wasnt even listening anymore.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Everyone was looking at Aj and Tazu with weird looking eyes as Aj rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

-20 minutes later of everyone getting cleaned up and sitting at the table-

Kery sighed "Im so squickly clean!" she said happily

Sasuke sat there drinking tea

Sakura sighed alittle sitting next to AJ as Sakura couldnt keep her eyes off Sasuke.

AJ soon was first to speak "How did you guys find us?..." she clasped her hands together "I bet you were super worried about me and Naruto am I right?" she grinned

Sasuke continued to sip his tea "No...we were relaxing intil this wild bore attacked us..."

Aj grew teary eyes and whispered alittle to herself '_Dammit Sasuke!_' she thought _'And dammit I cant beat him up either!' _then she said "Sasuke your so freaking stupid!"

Sasuke put his tea down and opened one eye "Me...stupid?"

Aj stood up alittle and said "Ya you heard me..."

The two being pretty head strong started to argue.

Kery stood there "Please dont argue!" she said waving her arms up sweatdropping.

Soon Tazu sat next to Kery staring at her as he said "You know...you look pretty cute close up..."

Kery arched a eyebrow "Dear god..." she wacked her forehead many times.

**End of Chapter 14  
**


	15. Dont Assume

Authors Note: Lets see...ive been trying to find out ways to make Kery and Aj find their way home. It hasnt struck me yet but thats good news cause ill probably have to keep writting chapters intil I do Oh yeah thank you for all your reviews! I would like to thank you all for enjoying my story so much I feel so special XD

Aj: -Sleeping-

Kery: -Cleaning Nails- Lets see...I can use red with orange?...-Notices readers- Oh hiyas!

Aj: -Snores-

P.S. I apologize in advance if I havent checked for spelling mistakes in this chapter...but im going on vacation so I just uploaded this chapter before I left and didnt have time to check for spelling, thats why it might be mispelt on some words...But when I come back ill edit it See yall in afew days

-_Luv the Author _

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Dont Assume! **

Everything was quiet. No sound came from noyone as they all sat around the table. Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto on one side and Aj,Kery and Mizu on the other. Then there were Tazu and their mother at the head of the table.

Everything seemed normal. Sasuke and Aj...glaring angrily at eachother, Kery...Admiring herself, Tazu...Admiring Aj, Mizu playing with her dolly, Naruto...sleeping and Sakura admiring Sasuke.

Aj suddenly just kept staring at the door now. Other than exchanging glares with Sasuke...She thought it was best they leave soon since Aj didnt want to be a burden anymore to the nice lady.

The mother looked at Aj "Is there something wrong?" she asked

Aj replied "Oh no...I just wanted to say thank you for everything, but I think its best we leave"

Everyone looked at Aj...Tazu seemed to be crying since Aj said that they would be leaving.

The mother said "I see, Well you are welcome to come back any time you please" She said with a smile.

Aj stood up "Thank you" she smiled as she soon walked down the hallway and out the door of the house.

Sakura and Kery stared at eachother before they looked back at the table.

Sasuke remained at his seat sporting his cool,calm and collected look.

Naruto finally woke up and yawned as he stretched out his arms.

Soon the door flung open and Aj ran in as she waved her arms up in the air angrily "It would be a more dramatic if you had followed!" She said breathing slowly. Finally she realized noyone cared. She turned around and finally left mumbling "I work so hard to make the moment dramatic and they screw it up...dammit!"

Kery rolled her eyes and stood up and so did Sakura.

Following them were Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone said their good-byes and thank-you's as they left the house and began to walk down a path.

Aj walked down the as she rubbed her shoulders abit looking down.

Sakura walked up to her "Hey whats the matter" she asked

Aj sighed "Well being in that house made me kinda of...Homesick"

Sakura scratched her head "Homesick?"

Aj nodded "Yes, I kind of miss my family...and stuff, I just dont know how to get back..thats the only problem" she sighed

Sakura thought about this for a moment "Hey! once we get back we can ask Kakashi about it" she tilted her head

Aj said "Maybe"

Soon after their conversation, Kery ran up and ruined the moment and said "Oh I feel homesick...I miss my daddy..." She said looking down.

Sakura thought what Kery said was cute so Sakura replied "Awww...You miss your father?"

Kery immediatly looked up as her face scrunched up as if saying 'No' Kery then told Sakura "Hell No!...I miss his credit cards!"

Aj sighed "It is always you and the money right?" she crossed her arms

Kery nodded her head continuesly(Forgot how to spell that XD) "Yep! I wonder if we do get back...Daddy was working on a chain of hotels...if it works we could be super rich" she had a grin on her face.

Aj said "Of Course" the sly Aj lied "...whatever" she mumbled after

The group walked and walked but they seemed to not even be getting anywhere...at all!. No matter where they went they seemed to be going around in circles.

Sasuke said "I assume we are lost..." He said looking at Aj in the corner of his eye

Aj said "Well...You know what?..." She took out her notebook and a pencil as she wrote down the word assume. She then circled the _Ass_ part of Assume and said "Dont assume! cause youll make a Ass..." She then circled the _U_ part of Assume and said "...Out of You(U)..." she then circled the _me_ part of Assume and said "...And Me" She said with a nod when she had finished.

Sasuke scratched his head "What the hell was that about?" of course Sasuke wasnt such a big fan of AJ drawing things out now.

Aj put away her book "Shut up!" She yelled at him.

Soon the conversation was interupted by rustling in the bushes.

Everyone froze for a moment exept Kery who was cleaning her nails actually seeming like she couldnt care less.

The bushes kept rustling and moving intil Aj said "Sasuke go check what is in the bushes" She whispered

Sasuke crossed his arms "Why should I?"

Aj replied "Cause noyone likes you so if you die...Noyone would Care!" Aj soon whispered 'I wouldnt that is' she snickered

Sakura put her hands on her hips tapping her foot slightly as she arched her eyebrow at Aj "AJ?...Alot of people care" she said looking the other way as she crossed her arms.

Aj hit her forehead "Dammit...your right, fangirls would stalk me or try to kill me if they knew I killed their stupid Uchiha..."

Sasuke arched a eyebrow and said "Excuse me?"

Aj exclaimed "Just go!" She yelled kicking him in the back.

Sasuke went flying right into the bushes then you would hear a loud thud on the ground.

Aj backed up alittle "Uhhh...that's gotta hurt" she said

Soon the leaves rustled once more to reveal a body who emerged from it. "There you are" The voice sounded like a mans...it was quite familiar intil the man stepped into the light. It was Kakashi.

AJ stood there...Eyes twitching wondering who the heck Kakashi found them. She jumped up "Kakashi?...how did you find us? where in the middle of nowhere!" she said waving her arms.

Kakashi pointed to behind them "You see...I followed those..." he pointed to foot prints that belonged to the kids.

Kery looked at the tracks "They are quite nice" she grinned.

Soon Sasuke came out of the bushes.

Kakahsi said "We should be heading back to Kohona..."

Aj nodded "Meh...Whatever..." she said as she started to walk.

Everyone followed Kakashi.

-15 minutes of mindless walking,talking,yelling and beating of Sasuke later-

Sakura had talked to Kakashi about Ajs perdicament.

Kakahsi nodded and walked to Aj he decided to atleast tell her something to make her feel better. "Aj..."

Aj looked up "Yes?"

Kakashi said "I heard you want to go back to where your came from am I correct?"

Aj nodded as a sign for yes.

Kakashi looked down alittle "I dont know if this helps but you fo want to go home badly?"

Aj said "Of course!"

Kakashi nodded "Okay maybe I can talk to Hokage for you...but Im not sure if he will know anything...We can find out if something like this has happened before and then work on that" He said

Aj replied "Alrighty...I guess I feel alittle better..."

Kakashi nodded and moved ahead.

Aj sighed alittle as she thought. She did like staying here...she had to admit it was super fun over the past few days but she wanted to go home...atleast, intil they find out how she and Kery can go home she can still have fun here.

Sakura soon jumped up and pointed "Hey! I think Kohona is coming up soon!"

Kery clapped "Yay! no more icky...gross forests!" she smiled and skipped along.

* * *

**Must Read:** I bet some of you are trying to figure out the assume joke by now...right? Well heres what Aj meant. Well just take the word Assume and cut it down to... Ass-U-Me...then you get the assume joke XD 


	16. Bump!

**Authors Note:** Im back from vacation! Its good to be back! And is this Chapter 16? Wow this is probably the longest I ever go a story to go lol XD Anyways please enjoy this chapter. I know it sounds quite weird in the middle but I had no Idea for what I could've done -- Please bare with me.

Enjoy the Chapter

-_Teh Author _

* * *

**Chapter 16 -** **Bump! **

The sun was beautiful and it shined so very nicely. Our group was back in the green,clean and nice Kohona were civilisation laid. Everyone was happy...some more then most, Mainly Kery.

Once they got back to kohona Kakashi had left to Hokages tower since he did promise Aj he would ask about her and Kery's perdicament. Kakashi hated lying so he went off to do it.

AJ leaned against a building near the kohona ramen shop. At the ramen shop was Naruto slurping away at Ramen. He had offered Aj some but she didnt seem al to hungry yet.

Beside Aj laid Kery who had actually been smart enough to take silver lids from narutos ramen bowl and turn them into one of those sparkly tanner you hold up to your skin and it reflects light.

Aj said "You can miracuously(Yes I have no clue how to spell that) make somehing for your tan but in school you cant even uphold a D-"

Kery arched a brow and said "When its between Life,Death and Beauty! you get smarter to do what you have to do" she grinned as she layed there trying to get a tan.

Sakura and Sasuke had left. Sakura went home to do her hair and Sasuke? Well Sauske said he didnt want to be seen with Aj and Kery. AJ was kinda mad...not that Sasuke didnt want to hang out with her...she was mad that she didnt say it first.

-Meanwhile with Kakashi and Hokage-

Kakashi looked the hokage in the eyes. He had spoke about Kery and Aj before...when they first got here. Thats how he got permission to watch over them intil he got more information about them.

The Hokage was smoking his pipe as he looked at Kakashi and said "You have told me the two girls yo found finally want to go home?" He said taking his pipe out of his mouth

Kakashi nodded "I beleive they do...I acutally have learnt enough about where they are from and such, but they seem to want to go back to where they came from"

The Hokage put his pipe in his mouth and nodded alittle in train of thought.

Kakahsi waited patiently.

The Hokage opened his eyes and said "I think I can help you with this..." He said as he pulled open a drawer which contained a book. The Hokage soon read the book himself and after 5 minutes he had put the book down with a nod. He said "Some people have had theories about this perdicament...some have beleived something like this would happen one day but they left the village to figure out about it..." The hokage nodded

Kakashi tilted his head alittle "What are you getting at Hokage?"

The hokage slid the book down his desk towards Kakashi as it opened to a open page showing afew people that had left the village with permission as a type of mission. There was a picture of a man on the booklet. The description read

_Sayo Hakomi, Left the village in search of some sort of rock in the mountains that is beleived to be used some form of chakra to control a portal. People beleived he was a crazy man but he left anyways but hasnt come back since._

Hokage said "Weve sent some of our elite ninjas up to the mountains to retreive him...there is proof he is alive but it is said they still cant find him"he said. Hokage remebered when Sayo a long time ago came to his office and told him the story about the stone. He didnt beleive him though but maybe it was tieng to Aj and Kerys story. After he had heard about Aj and Kery he actually thought this stone might be real.

Kakashi took the book "Hmmm..." he said as he flipped threw it and read the decription. Kakashi tought it was worth a try atleast. Plus he could get some serious training in that time for his team. Which would be a advantage to him and may help Aj and Kery. Kakashi looked up at Hokage and said "I would like to ask if I could take my team to retreive this man..."

Hokage thought about it of course if this were to be a mission it wasnt dangerous at all gennin could possibly do it. Though retreiving the man would be harder than that. Hokage took some thought on this. Kakashis team has had a tougher mission than this so maybe he should let them do this. Soon after 15 minutes of discussing Hokage gave in and said yes to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded "Thank you Lord Hokage" He said as he dissapeared in a dissapearing Jutsu.

-Back with Aj and Kery-

Aj sat right beside Naruto at the ramen shop. Fifteen bowls were scattered everywhere around the two as Kery stood behind them with a disgusted face.

Kery cleaned her nails alittle and said "Aj arent you worried about your figure?"

Aj lay her head on the table as she burped alittle saying "If I cared about my figure would I have challenged Naruto to a ramen eating contest?"

Naruto was dancing around making peace signs and such since afew minutes ago he had one the ramen eating contest with ease.

AJ waved her hand up "Calm down! you make me want to throw up in some tin foil and eat it..." she said loudly because she was dissapointed at her 'eating super fast' skills. Usually back home she could eat 2 large pizzas to herself without upchucking.

Naruto: O.o

Kery: O.O

Kery clapped "Well...that...was...quite interesting" she said making a weak smile and laughed alittle which sounded like a more labored laugh.

Aj started to speak while looking at Naruto "You may have one this round!..."

Kery grabbed her should and started to walk away with her

Aj, though being pulled away she finished her phrase "...But next time you wont be so lucky!" she said struggling to get out of Kerys grasp.

Kery soon let go and the two just started to walk down the dirt road.

Kery skipped along and even twirled being happy to be in a town instead of in the forest.

Aj said "Kery be careful you might bump into someone!'

Kery just kept going along her way "Nah I wont bump into anyone!" she said with a smile as she kept going along.

Aj stopped, her eyes widened alittle "Kery..."

Kery ignored Aj

Aj pointed and got louder "Kery..."

Kery looked at Aj now walking backwards to look at her "What!" she said intil

BUMP!

Kery fell flat on her face and also there was another bump like someone else fell to the ground.

Kery rubbed the back of her head "Owie..." she said rubbing her eyes alittle as she said "Oppie my bad...Im so Sorry" she said as the person she bumped into came into view but the sun was in her eyes so she could only see three figures. Kery really wanted to see who she had bumped into.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh is that a cliff hanger?...Oh Mee Gee! I bet noyone can guess who the person Kery bumped into XD  



	17. Arent You A Pretty Girl

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes ive read your reviews...Nice guesses yet they werent kind of wrong XD I was so tempted to make if gaara once I red your guesses but I had to stick with the person I already chose anyways I know...I put this chapter up alittle late but now its done and I hope you enjoy it anyway I tried to make it as funny as possible! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - Arent you a pretty _girl_**

Kery soon stood up and brushed herself off looking at her jeans while she whined alittle "No! my Jeans! Ruined!" she whined intil she finally looked at the person she bumped into and scratched her head alittle confused.

It was a boy. Actually it was a boy with long black hair and white eyes.

Behind him stood a girl with buns in her hair and a boy with fuzzy eyebrows and a weird hair cut. Those too people were Ten-Ten and Rock Lee.

Aj started to studder alittle. She knew who this guy was... Knowing Kery she would freak out or something and get herself beat up.

The boy was none other then! Hyuuga Neji. He made a 'Ahem' sound. He said as if waiting for a more better apology for her bumping into him and not carring all to much.

Kery soon stared at the boy as if scanning him and then squeeled for a second as she said "Oh My Gosh!" she said flapping her hands around like a fan for her face "Who is your hair stylist?" She said circling the poor guy like a shark "How did you get your hair that long?...and Black? and Silky?" she asked

Ten-Ten and Lee kinda laughed before Neji looked back at them and glared very angrily. He actually was almost and scary as Sasuke.

Kery soon clapped her fast clap as she looked at Neji and said "You are a very cute little _girl_"

Kery called Hyuuga Neji a cute little girl!. Who would have thought that would ever happen? and why did Kery think he was a girl. Maybe having that long well kept black hair kinda helped it along (I know lots of people were thinking that XD)

Ten-Ten soon coughed

Lee coughed aswell.

Neji made a fist but didnt want to seem angry. He said very strongly with a hit of anger "Excuse me?..." He said and made the 'Ahem' sound again "Im a...guy" he said.

Kery scratched her head "Your a guy?...but you look so much like a-" Soon Aj ran over and covered the talking Kery's mouth as Aj made a week smile and laughed which sounded like she forced it out.

Aj looked at him now. After all she ever knew about the Naruto Series she never thought that Neji looked like a girl...but she kinda had a feeling now that he did she said "Im sorry _Miss's_...I mean,. Dammit! mister Hyuuga sir" she said looking down alittle

He stared at her arching a eyebrow as his plain white eyes stared at her like he was going to probably kill her or something if he was called anything related to a girl again.

Noyone could really notice it but Ten-Ten and even Lee were getting a kick out of this. It was quite funny so who wouldnt?

Aj soon backed away slightly pulling kery along laughing again which sounded like she was forcing it out.

Neji kinda looked pissed now. First off they made him look like a idiot infront of his teamates and second they called him a _girl_ and even _miss's_

Kery said "We are sorry...Really" she shrugged alittle with a weak smile

Aj said "Yes what she said, though it was actually her fault" She pointed ar kery

Kery put her hands on her hips "Excuse me?"

It looked like it was all over for Aj and Kery intil...

A strong low voice was heard. It belonged to a familiar guy who was practically in the shadows. It was that cold Uchiha Sasuke.

Soon he spoke walking from his shadowy stance "Are you going to pick on girls who cant stand up for themselves?" He asked.

Neji stared at him. It looked like one of those old western movies at a show down cause Sasukes cold glaring eyes met with Nejis cold staring eyes.

Aj stood there scratching her head. Kery was cleaning her nails as she blew on them and rubbed them on her shirt.

Kery soon grew bored as she waved at the two cold boys and waved saying "Is there going to be fighting involved in this staring contest cause im getting bored" she said nodding.

Sasuke first arched a eyebrow for Kery had practically killed the whole meaning of the moment and then Neji followed him by arching his eyebrow aswell.

Ten-ten and Lee remained quiet the whole time. What were they going to do?

Soon everything grew silent. Noyone talked. It was as if the whole thing wasnt about Aj and Kery now but it became quite ackward.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes for a second and tapped her foot on the ground for 5 seconds before she said "Neji...I think Guy Sensei will be expecting us to train soon" she said

Lee added on looking weird as ever "Yes! we cant waste our youth here!" he said

Neji just stared at Sasuke for a second and then his expression looked at if he didnt care anymore. He then gave a mad stare at Aj and Kery which was quite scary.

Soon he had left the area. Aj and Kery were save for another day. Sasuke stood there he crossed his arms for a second and turned around as if he were going to leave and then all the sudden to hands were placed on his shoulders. One belonged to Aj and the other Kery.

They both said in unison "Sorry for ruining your heroic moment"

Sasuke said without expression "It wasnt meant for being heroic" he said

Aj soon grabbed his cheek and started to talk like she was talking to a baby "Awww denial is his only way to cover things up" she said laughing alittle looking at kery.

Kery nodded and said "Its so cute" she said with a smile

Sasukes expression wasnt all too...cute at the moment. He had gotten used to Aj and Kery always doing this to him but he still didnt like it...its just they didnt so often!

Soon the two forced Sasuke to walk with him cause they said they should look for Sakura and Naruto. The first 20 times Sasuke refused the offer intil Kery said she would tell him the eyeshadow story again so he did.

After hours of Annoying yelling,Fighting and Cursing the group soon found Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto sighed as they found them. Naruto said "So what do you guys do today?"

Aj,Kery and Sasuke looked at eachother for a moment as Aj walked up and was going ot explain. She seemed so calm then she got in story teller mode!

She started to talk "Fighting enemies, Mistaking Guys for girls!...Yes! that is the life of Me and Kery..but what happens when a enemie So Feirce, So Horrible, So Strong and-"

Kery added on "-Girly..."

Aj nodded "Yes, and girly...comes along and we mistake him for a girl and Sasuke comes along to save us? That event has triggered catastrophique events...Death, Famine..." Aj's face even scrunched up abit "..Even Kooties!"

Kery raised a eyebrow "Why did you say Kooties?"

Aj shrugged "I dont know...Spur of the moment"

**End of Chapter 17  
**

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Of Course XD I made Kery think Neji was a girl but hey what guy grows his hair that long and keeps it so nice looking XDDD


	18. Aj! You almost Killed Naruto and Sasuke!

**Authors Note:** Dammit! I just had to put this up so quickly cause it was so dang funny I couldnt help myself! So much Sasuke pranking it was awsome! -.- Ive gotten to the part where there going to do the mission soon. Though I played around with this chapter and had fun. AJ has done something she hasnt done for a while now...Prank Sasuke! (I got the Idea of the prank from a actually real life event that one of my other friends accidently did to one of my good friends so ill dedicate this chapter too Nikoo) She even pranked him and didnt even know it! I know all of you were probably like "What happened to the good old AJ who pranked Sasuke every second she got the chance?" Well she has returned XD

Also I might have a suprise...I dont know but if this story turns out well I might have a suprise for the end for all of you so just keep on reviewing. Also if any of you have any ideas of what you want to happen you can just say it in the reviews and if I like it I might go along with it So please enjoy this chapter!

P.S. T.T Im sorry but sadly I dont think Gaara will be in the story...its just I have no clue how I will fit him in or anything...Though he is so cool he should be in the story XD

* * *

**Chapter 18 - AJ ! you almost killed Naruto and Sasuke!**

The next morning. It was practically still dark out and the sun was barely rising. Our favorite group of Teens stood around in a circle. They had gotten word Kakashi wanted to meet them there but as usual. He said to meet him there practically at 5am in the morning and he was late...as usual.

Kery yawned alitte. At this time she would still be sleeping and with curlers in her hair exept this time her hair was messy...and the scary part was she didnt care! maybe it was because she was to tired to realize.

Naruto yawned and was practically sleeping. He was probably going to fall asleep right there and then.

Sakura was brushing her hair with her fingers. Everytime she did that she was watching to see if Sasuke would glance at her yet no luck.

Aj sighed alittle. Earlier she had gone to the bushes and seemed to be doing something with a rope in the trees out of boredum of waiting for Kakashi.

Sakura was first to ask "Aj? what did you do with that rope ealier?" Sakura asked.

Aj looked at Sakura and shrugged alittle "Meh, It nothing...I think I forgot what I did with it" She replied to the Kunoichi.

Sakura tilted her head allitle. Aj was quite weird sometimes once you think about it.

Sasuke remained quiet the whole time. He was stiffer and colder then a scarecrow but what would you expect from Mr. Grumpy(As Aj calls him)

Aj stretched alittle before her glance turned to Sasuke she soon yelled out to him"Hey Grumpy!"

Sasuke didnt seem to answer. He never wanted to answer Aj. It always seemed if he did she would make him look like a idiot infront of everyone.

Aj continued since she didnt want to give up she decided to call him by his real name "Sasuke!"

Sasuke decided to answer to his name though he started to regret it.

"What do you want from me?" He asked since Aj was annoying him now. Come to think about it she was just as annoying as Naruto was to him.

Aj soon clapped since she got the cold boy to reply to her. She then started saying "Everyones sleepy...do something funny to wake us up" she laughed alittle but you could hear it mainly out of her nose.

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave her a 'What are you thinking?' kind of glare. Doing something like that wasnt his style or anything he would do...ever

Ajs eyes looked at him innocently as she said "Pretty please?...Or I will have to do something..." she pouted

Sasuke raised a eyebrow and then replied "Better you then me" the cold uchiha said to the girl.

Aj sighed and held her hands together "Alrighty..." She said thinking "You asked for it!" She said as her eyes seemed so innocently and child like. She looked at everyone for a moment and said "I guess I can sing..." she poundered aloud.

Kery rolled her eyes. After being friends since birth she could already know what Aj was planing without even asking.

AJ soon said silently as she let the words escape her lips in a tune of a song "I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves..." she stopped to see Sakura lifting her head up looking at Aj with a 'What are you doing look?' and Naruto slowly opened his eyes giving Aj the same look.

AJ continued yet she started to sing it alittle faster "...Everybodies Nerves. Everybodies Nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves-"

She said now getting a 'Please shut up before I kill you' glare from Sasuke. Which she thought was quite funny since she easily seemed to annoy Sasuke all the time.

She continued "-And this is how it goes..." she soon let it be silent for atleast 5 seconds and now she sung it even faster now and it even had a beat.

"I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves! everybodies nerves! everybodies nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes..."

There was a short pause that made everyone believe she had finally stop but she just kept going after.

"...I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves! everybodies nerves! everybodies nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes..."

Sakura: O.o

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: -.-

**20 minutes of annoying singing later...**

Someone rustled threw the bushes. It was Kakashi!. Again, his perveted Come Come Paradise book in his hand and you could tell he was smiling threw his mask as he read and walked over to the group and said "Im sorry I was asking someone for directions and got lost"

Kery pointed with a angry face almost like taking Sakuras place when saying this "Kakashi your late! and you killed Naruto!...and maybe even Sasuke!" She said yelling at him. while even pointing at a dizzy/on the ground Naruto and Sasuke with small cuts all over his arms and legs as he crossed his arms and looked quite angry.

The Elite Ninja scratched his head and put the book away and asked "How did I do that?" He woundered.

Sakura added on to what Kery said earlier "You were late and got Aj bored and made her sing that retched song!" she said her staetement while crossiong her arms with a pout.

Kakashi still more confused said "Just tell me what happened I dont think me being late because I asked for directions had to do with this"

**Flashback to 15 minutes earlier  
**

_Aj kept singing. It was so annoying! it could kill someone._

_Naruto assumed the Fetal position as he held on to his knees and rocked back and forth "Make. The. Singing. Stop!"_

_Sasuke just couldnt handle it. It was so damn annoying that he couldnt think anymore so he jetted up "Stop singing!" he yelled angered_

_Aj took a moment to stop "Well you did say it was better me then you" she said with a grin_

_Sasuke took his hands off his ears "Well just be quiet now" _

_Aj stopped "Okay Ill stop only if..." She looked around to try and find something soon she had a smirk on her face and then started to point towards some bushes for a second and gasped "Sasuke! Its Ino!" she yelled yet you could hear a hint of Snickering under her breath since, Ino wasnt actually there she just wanted to make Sasuke look so she could pull off her master prank._

_Sasuke hated Ino and sometimes feared her since she was one of those crazed fangirls that wouldnt leave him alone. She, paired along with Sakura were weird fangirls of his and to top it off...he hated them for being so annoying too!. He couldnt help but look yet he had his regular 'whatever' stare which suited him and was always found as his main expression but inside he was worried for his safety._

_Soon Aj grinned and pushed the poor Uchiha as a joke yet. Her plan had a flaw, What she didnt know was she couldnt see what was infront of Sasuke so when she pushed him...he fell down a small hill with alot of thorn bushes. Yet she thought about it and it added on as a great prank.  
_

_The Uchiha lost balance and fell down the hill he looked as if he was going to curse Aj but he didnt, He was to busy trying not to yell in pain as he rolled down the small thorn bush hill._

_Aj watched him go...it was like a barrel rolling nonstop._

_Kery walked up to her with no expression on her face "How far do you think hell get intil he comes back and kills you?" _

_Aj watched as she nodded "Im guessing 15 minutes or so"_

_Kery nodded "Indeed"  
_

**End of Flashback **

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head since Kery and Sakura...In Unison had explained what had happened. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Scratched up from the thorn bushes and Naruto who was still in the fetal position. Kakashi should have known better to have Aj wait with them. He shook his head for a moment and started to speak "I have a new mission...for all of us"

Kerys said "That means me and Aj?" she asked wondering after Ajs stunt that Kakahsi wold even consider even letting them come on a mission with them. Second, They would be quite useless on a mission and probably would hold them back.

Kakashi nodded "Even you two..." The Elite Ninja replied to the clapping Kery who seemed quite Happy about it.

Aj asked "So what is it?" she said confusly. She wanted to know what the mission would be.

Kakashi said "I spoke with Hokage...we have come to a conclusion that this mission might be a way for you two to go back to your time" He said with a nod

Aj: O.O -Really?-

Kery: O.O -Oh My Gosh!-

Aj jumped up and down "Really? There might be a way to go back home?"

Kakashi nodded

Kery squeeled she could just imagine the credits cards in her hands already and the giant mall with its glorious stores and clothes. She was first to perk up "What the heck are we waiting for? Lets get this mission on the road now!"

Sakura helped naruto up who was slowly recovering.

Sasuke stopped mumbling curse words under his breath.

Kakashi soon said "I want you all to pack up and meet me back here in one hour..." he said looking at the three ninja and the two girls "And wear something as if it were winter since we are going into the mountains" He said.

Kery said "But we dont have winter clothes!"

Sakura looked at Kery and Aj "You can come to my house...Im sure ill have something old lying around" She said.

Kery lowered her head "But I wanted the latest fashions!" She said pouting since she didnt want to be caught wearing Sakura 'Fashions' as Sakura called them

Aj patted her back "Youll think of something" Aj said with a nod before she noticed the 'Im going to kill you glares' she was getting from Sasuke. Actually to think of it she was quite lucky since Kakahsi was there cause Sasuke would have ended her life there and then if Kakashi wasnt there. Still pushing him down the hill was hilarious!

Soon Kakashi said "Okay go get ready and meet me back here in a few mintues got that?"

Naruto Saluted "Of course Sensei!"

Sakura nodded "Hai!"

Sasuke just smirked alittle. The tree started to walk back towards the village. Naruto went one way...Sakura went the other way and Sasuke took a different direction.

AJ kinda just stared. She watched Sasuke go as something clicked in her mind as she waved towards him "I wouldnt go there if I were you Eh!"

Sasuke didnt seem to care or listen to what aj said as he continued.

Kery scratched her head looking at AJ "Why shouldnt he go over there Eh?-"

The two watched the Uchiha wlak intil something wiped from one of the tree. Sasuke looked down at what was making the noise and he seemed to walk right into the trap AJ dug earlier and forgot about. He went flying as a rope got hold of his foot and swung him up as he hung upside down in a tree with a rope attached to his foot now. ((**A/N** Remeber earlier when Sakura asked what AJ was doing with that rope? well this is the answer XD))

Kery and AJ just watched him bob up and down with no expression as AJ soon replied to Kerys earlier question "-I dont know, but its going ot be bugging me all day Eh" she said.

**Sasukes Think bubble:**_ AJ IM GOING TO KILL YOU! _

Soon Kery looked at Aj and said "Want to go get some ramen?"

Aj nodded "Ya sure!" she said happily.

The two walked away skipping merrily and left poor old grumpy Sasuke dangling upside down from the tree.

Kakashi seemed to be reading his come come paradise book again and appeared before the upside down Sasuke. Kakashi soon spoke "I dont know..but I have a feeling if you hang around those two girls any longer there going to probably kill you without knowing it"

Sasuke still looking at little mad "You think I havent noticed that!"

**End of Chapter 18**

**

* * *

A/N: **Lets see...Aj pushed Sasuke down a hill full of thorn bushes then got him hanging upside down from a tree...Naruto was in the fetal position and Kakahsi said there may be a way fo AJ and Kery to go back home...-Nods- Yes...this was a very interesting chapter if I do say so myself

Also if your wondering when Sasuke was pushed down the hill that was my dedication to my friend cause thats what happened to her once...T.T She didnt stand a chance!

P.S. Im so lazy that I can hardly check for spelling errors...It takes me like 5 minutes to think of a story then 15 to write it and 3 days to check for grammar! I know -.- Im pathetic sometimes.


	19. The Mission Begins! Narutos Plan!

Authors Note: Hmmm lets see. what should I write? oh yeah! lately ive been in a writers block mode. Ugh I hate it! and just when I thought my ceative writing side came back from vacation. Well anyways I didnt know what to do for this chapter...but I was watching this Tv show and there was something funny a girl did and it made me laugh so hard so I decided to make Kery do it XD dont worry you'll spot it when you read this chapter. So please enjoy! and also...trust me youll im going to make it my mission to top chapter 18! and make the most funniest chapter in all of fanfict history!

* * *

**Chapter 19 - The Mission Begins!...Narutos Plan  
**

Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book. He awaited for Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto. He even was expecting Aj and Key to come too.

"Sasuke!" Someone yelled angrily

"Dunce!" Another person had yelled back.

Kakashi rolled his eye seeing Naruto and sasuke come into sight. Sasuke sported a long sleevle type of his regular shirt and his normal white shorts with a beige cloak. Naruto sported his jumpsuit but with a beige cloak like Sasukes.

Kakashi looked down at the two "I see youve dressed aproprietly for the mission.

The two boys nodded.

"Sakura Hurry Up!"

"Im Coming Aj its now like anyone will die if we dont appear soon"

Soon Sakura and Aj came into sight. Sakura sported a pink longsleeve shirt and red gloves with some black capris and a beige cloak. Aj was sporting a long sleeve red shirt with her regular jeans and green gloves with a beige clothes.

Sasuke crossed his arms. He still was mad at Aj for what she did to him the hour before.

Aj looked at Sasuke and just gave him a 'You Idiot' glare as she said "What are you looking at"

Sasuke said "Nothing much" he turned his glare away.

Aj looked at him "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke just smirked

Aj said "You want to fight about it?" Yes, Aj was really head strong. Though she doubted she could actually take Sasuke on in a fight. She still said she would since she was just that kind of person and to add on...her and Sasuke werent neccesarily the most greatest friends in the whole word...heck! they werent even friends to begin with.

The Uchiha's head raised slightly as he said "Are you talking to me?" he just glared since that was what he was famous for.

Aj nodded "I only see one uchiha here" She said smirking alittle.

Now the the two practically circled eachother like sharks just going on with their glaring contest. Of course you just had to love these kinds of moments. (**A/N:** I know you all do X3)

Kakashi sweatdropped alittle finally taking his eyes off his book "Enough you two..." he said. He was finding everyday he had been becoming a reffery instead of a sensei since Aj and Sasuke seem to keep on fighting...actually it reminded him of Sasuke and Naruto, yet more violent. He soon asked Aj "Anyways, where is Kery?" The Elite Ninjas asked

Aj shrugged while tilting her head "I dont know she was standing me and Sakura a few minutes a-" She stopped talking once Naruto put his hand up and pointed at something

Naruto soon pointed...his jaw dropped... "T-T-Theres K-K-Kery!" He said gulping alittle. It was something he had never really seen before.

(Cue 'I see you Baby' By Groove Armada! Music)

Kery walked towards the group she had those big type sunglasses on that you could see you reflexion if you looked at them. She sported some fashions she found yet she tweeked them so it just screamed 'Made by Kery!' She walked like a model wearing her regular jeans with a red kimono type shirt and black gloves with a beige cloak over it all. She actually looked really good. Kery would always pull some sort of stunt like this back in her world at her highschool. So it was only fair to do it in this world just for the heck of it.

Everyone At the Moment:

Aj: "How Troublesome"

Sasuke: "What is going on?"

Naruto "No Way..."

Sakura: "Kery is that you?"

Kakashi: -Reading Book-

(**A/N:** I wanted to add but I think all you readers are like 'XD')

Kery soon took the sunglasses off and looked at everyone as she said "Is there a problem" she finished with a smirk on her face since she was getting attention.

Aj rolled her eyes and said "Oh no...Theres no problem at all!..." She said gesturing there was no broblem intil her stare got serious and she yelled, more like exclaimed "What the hell you think your doing?"

Kery replied putting the sunglasses on with a grin "Its Called a Fashion statement" Kery said with her smirk which never left her face.

Kakashi soon set his eyes off his book to say "Lets get this mission started already" The elite ninja said getting alittle annoyed now on how everyone had somethign to delay the mission.

AJ nodded at Kakashis sayings "The sooner the better" she said but didnt stop nodding.

Kakashi looked at everyone and said "Alright...the mission we were given is that we must go into the mountains and search for a man who has been missing from the village for a bit" He said taking a picture of the man from his pocket to show everyone. He soon continued his talk "It is said there is a stone that he had discovered in the mountains that could probably bring Aj and Kery back to their world" Kakashi said

Aj nodded before saying "Wow this is finally getting better!" she said thinking about she may have a chance to go back home.

Kery was cleaning her nails with a nail file she magically found in one of her clothes pockets. "I got fashionable clothes prepared for this...can we start moving already?" she said tapping her foot.

Kakashi gestured alittle before his eyes became rglued to his book "Thats what ive been asking" He said.

**-23 minutes later of deciding wether or not to hurry up and go-**

They were on the road...once again! on a mission! after so long!...actually it was only a a few days ago since there last mission that seeme dto have taken up atleast a week or even more.

Aj was walking slowly as she had her hands behind her head to support it as if she was leanng back on a pillow. She was thinking as usual, in deep thought to be exact.

Naruto started to laugh alittle from ahead of the group and he had started to run up to Aj yelling her name "Aj! Aj!" he said. Actually...Kery and Sakura scurried behind him, following him since they were in what naruto was planning.

Aj sighed "What is it naruto?" she asked confused wondering what he would tell he this time.

Naruto looked at her and replied with a huge grin on his face "We have just planned something..."

Aj let her arms fall to her sides "What did you plan this time?" she said

Naruto kept his cheezy grin on his face and said "Have. You. Ever..." he started laughing under his breath alittle "...Wanted to see whats underneath Kakashi sensei's mask?" He said with only one breath.

Aj rubbed her head in confusion "Exscuse me?"

Naruto nodded "Thats what we want to do! You want to be apart of it?"

Aj nodded with her hand on her chin as if in dep thought before hitting Naruto upside the head "of course I want to be apart of it! God I should have been first to know this plan!" She said scolding Narutoand hitting him.

Naruto duked down for his safety

Sasuke started to slow down abit. He looked behind him to see the group laughing and whispering things. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He soon walked over to the group that was walking slowly and whispering and said "What are you Dunces planning?" he said reffereing to Aj and Naruto.

Aj looked innocently...just like a child innocence "Nothing...Sasuke" she said before she got a idea which made her childish innocence dissapear and look more devilish then ever "Actually...yes we are doing something" she said with a nod crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. If Aj looked like that then something bad was going to happen he soon said "What is it?" The Uchiha asked

Aj replied to him letting her crossed arms land on her hips "We want to find out whats underneath Kakashi senseis mask, want to help us?" her grin which turned to be like a foxes grin remained

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Thats stupid...count me out"

Aj nodded. This was what she was planning of Sasuke saying. She nudged Naruto in the ribs "Naruto...do your thing" she said to him

Naruto smirked he new what he was supposed to do "Oi, Sasuke...who knows whats under his mask" he said laughing alittle "Maybe fish lips?"

Sasuke stopped...he actually put some thought in this and thought what Kakahsi would look like with fish lips then he shivered alittle and shook his head since it started to bug him.

Naruto said grinned "Maybe he has beaver teeth" He said looking at Aj who was laughing along with him

Sasuke wobbled abit just thinking about this. Why did he care?...god he hated how he was in the point in his life where he was just so damn curious.

Aj started to snicker since it was effecting Sasuke.

Sasuke soon broke "Fine...ill go along with your stupid plan"

Aj raised a hand with a peace sign "I knew you would break into our plan!"

Sasuke gave her a glare and turned his head away from looking at her and continued to walk ahead of everyone.

Aj backed up alittle and raised a eyebrow talking to Naruto "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her with confusion "What?"

Aj held out her hand as if wanting something "Give me one of your Kunai"

Naruto handed her a kunai he got from his equipment pouch.

---

"OWWW!...What The Hell?"

Those were the words that came from the young Uchihas mouth. Which was followed by him reaching into his pocket and getting something. Soon someone screamed.

"Kakashi Sensei! Hes after me with shuriken!"

Thats what you could hear coming from a misteivous girl who threw the kunai at him.

**End Of Chapter 19**

**

* * *

A/N: **I know...the who Narutos plan thing sound Familiar right? well thats how bad my writers block is. Anyways in the next chapter im going to make it really funny! or atleast im going to try.


	20. The Mountains

Authors Note: Okay I knwo its been months since I updated...but Ive been tired, sick with a fever and I also had a cold! anyways please enjoy Sorry for spelling Errors...I think...I put this up at like 11:00Pm -- Please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The Mountains **

The snow started to fall. Just a tiny little bit not that much. It proved that our favorite ninjas/Aj and Kery were practically starting to enter the mountains.

Of course everyone was doing there own thing. Naruto had been plotting to find out what was under Kakashis mask and the others stayed politely behind waiting for him to tell what his plan would be.

Kery was talking. She was telling a story of some sort. AJ was bored out of her mind but Sakura seemed very intrigued with the story.

"SO when I was walking home from school I had my brand new pink prata purse with a sparkly ligh blue string. It was so wonderful! it matched all my wardrobe so it was my favorite. Anyways I was walking home intil this thug came and tried to take my purse..."

AJ groaned before she looked up "Wait, I remeber this story" she said

Kery nodded "Of course silly, you were the one who ran for help and never came back. Now back to the story! so as I was saying some thug tried to take my purse so I kept pulling and he pulled intil I realized noyone was going to come and help so I just gave him a peice of my mind!"

Sakura nodded quickly "How did you give him a peice of your mind?" she asked so interested in the story.

Noyone noticed though but Naruto started to wlak over to the group...but noyone realized he was.

Kery said "Well I-"

Naruto tapped Kerys shoulder for a second

Kery got suprised for a second but she was still in the contiouseness of the story she grabbed Narutos hand and actually flipped him over her shoulder as he landed right on his back into the ground.

Naruto groaned in pain "I-I got a p-plan" he said in pain.

Kery gasped "Oh my gosh! Im so sorry naruto!..." she said rushing to him trying to see if Naruto was okay.

Sakura gasped alittle "h-how did Kery do that?"

aj crossed her arms and yawned "Well...she really likes prota" she shrugged

Sakura scratched her head and didnt really get what Aj meant.

Naruto got up for a moment and rubbed his head eyeing kery "As I was saying before I was almost killed..."

Aj said "Dont forget you were almost killed by a girl" she snickered

Nareuto cried anime tears "Shut up!"

Sasuke soon slowed down "Are you done thinkign up your plan?"

Naruto jumped up and brushed himself off "Of course!...Kakashi is going to have to take off his mask to eat right? well next stop since it is getting dark we will make sure it happens"

Aj nodded "Thats fine with me"

Kery gave a thumbs up "Of Course"

Sakura nodded "Lets do this"

Sasuke shook his head "..." he looked up "Whatever" he said crossing his arms.

Kakashi looked behind him "What are you guys planning" He asked

They all huddled together and sweatdropped "Nothing Kakashi-Sensei"

Kakashi scratched his head and nodded "Okay, its getting dark...there is a place we can stay up ahead"

Kery smiled "Oh is it like that hotel place we stayed last time?"

Kakahsi rubbed his chin "I think so"

Kery grinned and clapped "Perfect! they give you free towels"

Aj rolled her eyes.

----

Some group of theives stayed in the bushes...they plotted...evily! if anyone could see around Kery wrist was the most shiny,beautiful gold bracelet ever.

The big theif, probably the leader said "Gold, that is real gold!" he said

The smaller skinnier theift said "Are you sure?" he asked confusedly

The big theive said "Of course Baka!" he said hitting upside the head for his stupidity.

A more plump theive said "But Yoku are you sure?"

Yoku nodded "I am never wrong Sutka" He said proudly.

Sutka said "Good because gold these days can bring in a pretty penny rigth Kotoka?"

Kotoka nodded "Of course! we will be rich!" he grinned

Yoku nodded "We have to try and steal that bracelet from the frilly girl...and maybe the others with her are carring gold aswell lets go!" he said

The put there hands in together "Hai!"

X.x.X.x..X.x Meanwhile in the Hotel type place x.X.x.X.x.X

Our heroes each had there own rooms...well not really, Sakura,Kery and Aj shared one and Naruto,Sasuke and Kakahsi shared one since they didnt have that much money.

---

Kery combed her hair "So when is dinner?"

Sakura said "In 10 minutes"

Aj said "Are we ready?"

Kery and sakura said "Yep!"

Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed "Hey the mirror is weird..."

Aj walked up "Huh?" She looked at the mirror and gasped...It was a faux mirror but it made Ajs legs look huge. She but her nails "Im uh...going to take a 10 mile jog now" she said stepping away from the mirror and leaving the room.

Kery soon herself and walked up to the mirror...it made her look unfilled her legs look like noodles and were skinier then a stick it looked really gross...she gasped "Im think im going to go eat a 2 pound burger with fries" She said running away from the mirror as she was about to leave she stopped. She went back tot the mirror and checked herself out again "With a milkshake!" she said running out the door.

Sakura shrugged "Wait for me!"

The three girls soon left the room.

(Add in secretly break in music)

Sutka,Yoku and Kotoka stared threw the window...there eyes sparkled money signs looking at the bracelet on the counter.

The entered the room secretly thew the open window. The stealthly made it towards the dresser...Sutka was just about to grab the bracelet initl...

The door started to open...Kery entered. She looked around and saw noyone so she scratched her head and grabbed her bracelet on the dresser. She put it on and started to put on her bracelet and left the room.

Sutka,Yoku and Kotoka hid under the bed "Dammit the bracelet got away!"

Yoku said "Well have to follow them!" he said

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Sasuke,Aj,Kery,Naruto and Sakura sat at the table along with Kakashi.

A lady with a notebook and pen came along "May I take your orders?" she asked?

Sasuke said "I just want some tea please"

Naruto said "Oh Ramen! I want Ramen!"

Sakura hit him in the head "Baka!"

Naruto shuddered and held his head "I-I mean I want tea too"

Aj said "Um nothing for me...im on a diet" she said lookigna t her legs "Im so fat" she teared at the eyes

The waitress just wrote the orders down and raised a eyebrow at Aj who was a stick.

Kery said "You dont happen to have a large pizza? maybe a burger? I would like fries and a shake with that" She smiled sitting polietly

Aj covered Kerys mouth and said "She just wants some tea"

Kery struggled

Sakura said "Some salad please"

Kakahsi lifted his hand "And I wil have some tea also..." he said

Naruto and Sakura pounced on Kakashi while the said in Unison "Get him so ramen aswell!" they said

Kakashi pushed them off himself "What?"

Aj sweat dropped "Our treat..." she said

Sakura nodded "We will pay"

Kakahi said "Okay then...Ill have rame aswell"

Everyone took a breath of releif.

Kery kept reapeating "Oh am I filling in? I feel so underweight" she said

Aj pointed "Oh your left hip looks bigger"

Kery looked suprised "Really?" she said looking at her hip

AJ looked "No...its just something in your pocket"

Kery looked down "oh..."

Everyone stared for a moment and went back to there doings.

Soon The food arrived...more like Kakashi's Ramen and Sakuras salad.

Sasuke took a sip at his tea and Aj seemed to be hoging it all.

Naruto stood there tearing up since he was kinda hungry.

Sakura barely touched her salad...they all watched...watched Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at them with arched eyebrow and a suspicious looking face.He grabbed some chopsticks and thanked the woman He looked at the ramen and started to pull off his mask really slowly

The teens all started to gulp...watching his every movement...maybe they would finally find out what was under his mask.

Kakashi slowly kept taking of the mask...

BANG!

SPILL!

Naruto knocked over the tea and it spilt everywhere!

"Baka!"

"Naruto!"

"What did you do?"

"Its everywhere!"

Everyone yelled at Naruto.

Soon everyone stopped and looked at Kakashi

Kakashi clapped...his mask was on his face "Delicious...I thank you all for paying for my meal" he said with a smile.

Everyone turned dull and pale.

Aj said "Im going to bed" she said dragging herself off

Sakura said "Im coming too..." she said

Kery said "Yeah me too" she followed

Sasuke and Naruto left...so did the girls.

Kakashi shrugged...all the sudden the waitress came along and lef tthe bill...Kakashi was the only one there as he hit his forehead..."They leave so I pay the bill..." he sighed.

**End Of Chapter 20**


	21. Chess Games and Carpets

Authors Note: Oh my! I cant beleive I havent even been on this site for such a long time! TT Im sorry my dear awsome readers of greatness, ive been on vacation, I vacationed to school...where homework is giant and the teachers are evil!...Meh, I shoudl try to write more but anyways heres my welcome back chapter

----

That night...

Aj and Kery looked down on a table with a chess board. Aj looked around she didnt know what to do intil Kery started her move.

Kery soon decided what she would do "Um okay, I move...The pawnie thingy with the big head that looks like a crown, there..." she said pointing to the area.

Aj cocked a eyebrow and said "You mean the bishop" she said rolling her eyes. As soon as kery moved the bishop Ajs eyes widened "No way?' she said super suprised.

Kery said "What it is?" she said confusedly.

AJ replied still super suprised with a hint of anger "Putting your pawn there means youve got me check mate" she said gasping

Kery clapped "Yay!" she smiled happily

Aj couldnt beleive she lost a game to someone like kery! usually Kery wasnt inttelectual and smart. She growled "How can I be beaten by someone who calls the queen pawn, thingy with big head and no fashion sense!" she said crying alittle.

Kery jumped up "Oh well im going to go to the indoor hotsprings to celebrate!" she said

Aj stopped her "No! one more game! please!" she said

Kery replied "No"

"Checkers?"

"No"

"Chinese checkers?"

"no"

"TWISTER!"

"NO!"

Just like that Kery left...

Aj said "Why? why must I be tortuered so!" she complained.

---

Kery walked by herself intil she met up with Sasuke and Sakura...Sakura seemed to be fighting a war trying to get Sasuke to notice her or something...and sasuke, he was being sasuke.

Kery said "Hey do you two have a plan for the kakashi mask thing?" she said

Sasuke replied "No, but naruto does" he said

Kery said "Where is he?"

Sasuke rpelied "Do I care?"

Kery slapped him in the back of the head "Show me where he is!"

The Uchiha looked angry. He crossed his arms remembering he was not supposed to kill Kery in any way...even though he wanted too so bladly. He pointed "Hes over there" he pointed

Kery said "Much better, Though if I had my credit cards I wouldnt need you here, I could pay some handsome pool boy to fetch Naruto for me" she said cupping her mouth while trying not to laugh.

Sasuke said "Just shut up and go already" he looked quite angry...he growled alittle.

Kery snapped her fingers to the left and to the right "A-tti-tude" she said as she walked to where Naruto was supposively supposed to be.

---

Hidding in the plants in pots where Yoku,Sutka and Kotoka.

Yuko said "Dangit shes leaving"

Kotoka said "Do we follower her?"

Sutka hit Kotoka in the back of the head "Of course you idiot" he said.

The three theives scurried away still in the plant pots.

---

Kery soon arrived towards Naruto "Hey Naruto whats your plan?" she asked

Naruto replied "Tonight Kakashi is going to have to go to the hot springs right, hell have to take of his mask...so we wait intil then" he said super exited about his plan.

Kery raised a eyebrow "Um Naruto, arent the hotsprings split into girls side and boys side?"

Naruto nodded "Um, yeah" he said

Kery hit him upside the head "Idiot, how are Sakura,Aj and me supposed to see?" she said raising a eyebrow with a unhappy look.

Naruto said "I dont know?" he said patting down his wound.

Kery: -- Your stupid ya?

---

XXXXXXXXXXXXX**Meanwhile**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bwahahaha!" Aj said yelling on top of her lungs "I won! and you lost!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Its just chess, its a stupid game anyways" he said crossing his arms and looking the other way...in other words he was pissed that he lost.

Aj danced around

Sasuke started to fight with her "You dope, just shut up..." he said leaving the table now.

Aj said "Your just jealous...Jeeeaaallloouuss!" she said realizing him walking away from her "Hey get back here! let me kick your ass at chess again!"

He said "No"

"Pwease"

"No"

"Pweeaassee!"

"NEVER!"

Aj said "Get back here!" she exclaimed chasing him now.

XXXXXX**10 minutes later**XXXXX

Sakura walked into the room and saw Sasuke. She giggled and said "Hey Sasuke wheres AJ?" she asked confusedly.

Sasuke closed a closet of the room they were in "Dont know, just leave me alone" he said putting his hands in his pockets as he left.

Sakura waved and tried to follwo him "Saaassuuukkkeee-KKUUNN!" she followed him.

At that moment Aj was in the closet Sasuke previously closed...Rolled up in a carpet that was taped around with duck tape. She just nodded her head slightly...everything turned grey as if in those old time movies

_"I bet your wondering how a beautiful genius like me got here...I dont know how I got here actually...but I cant pin point why its wrong when you jump a uchiha while pulling his hair and begging him to make you a pie..."_

XXXX**Back with Naruto and Kery**XXXX

Kery looked at Naruto "Okay go fetch everyone now!" she ordered him.

Naruto saluted 'Yes ma'm!' he said running down the hall.

Kery taped at her wrist with the sparkly diamond bracelet on it.

_---_

Yoku tried to jump her from the plant pots...but missed when Kery turned around and didnt even notice.

Then the second goon tried and missed.

"Dammit! this girl is always one step ahead of us!"

Kery looked around "Whos said that? anyone here?"

The three theives hid themselves.

All the sudden Naruto ran down the hallways with Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

Kery said "Hey! whees Aj?" she said.

Naruto replied "I cant find her"

Kery hit him in the head "Baka!" she said "Oh well we will have to continue with out her" she soon gathered everyone together and started to plan out something for Kakashi. After a few minutes of explaining "Tonight we give Kakashi this coupon for a free 1 hour hot springs bath...he'll have to accept...then sasuke and Naruto go and try to see if he takes off his mask...everyone got the plan?" she said.

The three ninja nodded.

Kery clapped "Good, that plan took me like five hours..." she said...then she poitned ot her left "Now! to the gift shop!"

Sakura looked confused "Why?"

Kery said "Because...they have pocky there...and I want some!" she whined.

XXXX **Back at the closet** XXXX

Aj still was taped into the rolled up carpet.

_"Hmmm...Ive been here exactly 45 minutes and 53 seconds...When your taped into a carpet you sure have alot of time on your hands...on the 30th minute I realized noyone was going to find me, Ironic isnt it?...Ive always wanted to stay up all night...Somehow I think I gained something out of all of this...Either way you look at it anyways..."_

** End of Chapter**

_---  
_

_Authors note: _Hope you liked the chapter...im kinda lazy...ill make it interesting in the next Xhappie...Mmkay!

* * *


End file.
